The Big Bang
by SammiRichGurl
Summary: What if instead of goody two shoes Nora, we replaced her with her rough-and-tough, binge drinking, motorcyclist counterpart Roxi? Can this bad girl survive when a certain fallen angel takes an interest in her, or will this songbird get her wings clipped? PatchXoc AU COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, make sure to review: D~**

**A/n: faithfully viewers, new and old, thanks for tuning in! Now I'm going to start my Hush Hush fan fiction because I am obsessed hahaha! I hate Nora/Patch; so don't ask for their pairing! Again I will be using an oc like I do in all my stories! Ok? Haha I'm basically replacing Nora with my oc, Vee is still her best friend and I don't know about yet. R/R -Sammi **

**P.s. I don't own hush hush, it's owned by becca Fitzpatrick I do own my oc! . **

**Roxi:** You really shouldn't hate on Nora too much!

**Me: **you really shouldn't drink so much!

**Roxi: **_You wanna fight about it? * _Evil gleam in her eyes*

**Me: ***smacks her in the back of the head* Quit being so damn confrontational!

**Tehehe r/r**

**XX CHAPTER1: Semi Charmed life XX**

I guess you could say I was screwed up. I didn't really have a home for a while, and in that short, homeless period; I saw a lot of crazy shit.

Things that would make your eyes bleed.

Ever since they put my with that Kandence Hart lady, she's been trying to clean me up. Well, at least I'm no longer in the Razor Wings, the Coldwater gang. Razor Wings was made up with every teen vandal, hoodlum, and stoner. Kinda like the first level of street. Next was Daggers, the one you hear most about on the news.

Kan got me enrolled in school, I'm a junior but I haven't gone since I was a freshman. She said ' it was time for me to do something with my life.' Well, if I wasn't doing anything before then what was going on the last 16 years? I know she means well, but life doesn't change for us that easy. Least, not when we _want _it to.

I lounged lazily back in my bio seat, feet up on the table clad in hot pink motorcycle boots. My clothes consisted of black fishnets, an old grey boat neck tee and jean shorts. It was sweltering outside, and Coach McConaught was really on us about our final grades. He turned to me.

"And _you, _Roxanne. You barely even passed this class, you just skated by. How do you supposed your going to get into college with grades like this?" the vein in his forehead throbbed, his face was beet red. All eyes were on me including the hot senior guy in the back who only wore dark jeans, motorcycle boots and polos. Also including the icy glare from Marcie Miller, my enemy and the reason I dropped out of school. I stood up and took a deep breath; sure that what I was going to say would get me into a lot of trouble.

"First of all you need to shut your GODDAMN mouth and quit telling me how to live _my _life. Secondly, what I do with my life is no business of yours." everybody looked at me in disbelief, I didn't care I wasn't going to sit around and be bitched at because I didn't give a fuck about school. The dark guy didn't even notice, he wore the same expression as if Coach was giving a lecture on organ systems. I did hear Marcie whisper 'Trash' just loud enough for me to hear. I think his name was Patch, and he was certainly what you would call tall, dark, and mysterious. He was quiet, and me and Vee (my best friend) would always find him glancing at me. Patch always seemed to be thinking of something other than bio class, something much more fascinating. Not that I blame him ; the class was a waste of time. Valuable money making time.

"Sorry bitch but I didn't quite hear you? You wanna open up your fucking mouth and articulate?" I leaned against my desk and gave her my full attention. Coach gawked, and was to stunned to make a move.

"That's a big word Roxi, do you even know what it means?" she asked with mock sincerity.

"Roxi I've had enough of this!" Coach grabbed the phone and dialed the main offices number. "Ladies control yourself!"

"Yeah, but I think we all know Marcie has trouble controlling her 'whore moans.'' I laughed at my pun, and even got a few people to snicker in agreement. She looked murderous.

"You bitch!" Marcie said.

"Yeah, I know!" I said happily. She stalked over and towered over me, which wasn't hard to do considering I'm 5'1. The class 'ooo' ed which only egged us on.

" You think your so tough just cause you were in a gang. I bet anybody could beat your ass," she hissed.

"Those are fighting words. You sure you wanna throw down?" I got in her face, and she pushed me back. Coach told us once more to knock it off, but by then he was to late. I had already snapped. I punched her square in the face. Marcie stumbled back clutching the bridge of her nose. Blood gushed and dripped onto her pink blouse.

"Coach look what she did!" Marcie exclaimed, as if we all hadn't seen. I didn't wait for anyone to say anything; I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the room. I collided with someone as I stepped through the door, they fell back. I looked down and saw it was the A.P they sent down, probably to take me to detention. I bolted to the nearest door.

**XXXXXXXX**

I didn't go back to the house, by now they would have called Kan. So I went to a usual hang out for me; Bo's arcade. Sometimes I sung there and Bo cut me a deal because more people showed up and watch. It was a simple deal really; I came in for free and got half priced drinks and a little pay, in return I wore short, tight clothes and sang to drunken crowds. It was a cold, demeaning job, but a job nonetheless. Of course, none of the guys would try anything or I would unleash a whole world of hurt on them. I approached the front desk and waited for Bo, a tattooed biker who looked about 40, to notice me.

"Hey Rox what's up, shouldn't you be in school?" Bo was the only dads figure I ever had, he looked out for me and made sure that I had a place to go when things got ruff.

"I ditched, got in a fight. If you could even call it that." I said smugly. "Mind if I work a gig tonight, say around eight? I need the money." I added. I didn't bother telling him what for, he knew that I used the cash for alcohol. That's the only thing I ever splurged on. I started drinking about 3 years ago, for many different reasons.

"I guess so, how's staying with Kan?" he asked while taking money from an older guy with snake tats curling around his biceps.

"Temporary." I laughed with out humor. The social worker had put me with Kan until my mom got back from her trip. I wish I could be like my friends, and say getting moved around was normal. But to be honest, I was always on my own. It was always a _choice. _It wasn't like I didn't have a home to go back to, I just didn't want to.

**Well it's kinda short but that's cuz I am busy. I need some ideas for this story so review ok? Peace out! -Sammi R/R **

**Roxi: ***hits hand with lead pipe* Review or face the consequence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome, make sure to review: D~**

**Roxi: *** reads off index card* We would like to thank 'im.. FEAR me.' You were indeed our first reviewer. * throws cards to the side* Oi , looks like I'm not gonna have to hurt ya!

**Sammi:** your just so bloodthirsty! EEK!

**Roxi: **once again for all the dumb lawyers who cant get it through their FRIGGIN HEADS! SAM DOES NOT OWN HUSH HUSH!

**Sam: **Yes but I do own you Roxanne! Hehehe

….**Story time!**

**XX CHAPTER2: This is how you remind me XX**

After coaxing a drink out of some bombed biker, and winning some serious cash in a pool game, I finally made my way back to Kan's little shack she calls a house.

I still remember the first night they dropped me there kicking and screaming , those power hungry brutes with the badge that they use as a pass to do what ever the hell they want. You might just call them police men though. To me they'll always be the unfeeling animals that never found the man that killed my father. The first comment I made was how pathetic her house was, how the minute they left I would be right back on the streets again. She just looked at me and said,

"Sweet heart, your not gonna believe this. But it doesn't matter where you live, a home is a place where you can make memories. The streets are no place for a young lady like yourself." she smiled, her hazel eyes so tired , gray hair already starting in her auburn roots. Kan tried so hard to get me straight; and all I did was let her down. That's all I ever do is let people down.

I pushed open the door quietly as I could, and tiptoed in there. I felt a little woozy, the alcohol doing its job rather nicely taking the edge off the pain forming in my heart. I heard voices coming from, Kan and someone else.

"Sorry if she hassled you too much." a familiar voice said sadly. My heart took off full speed. _Mom._

" No she wasn't so bad. A little rough around the edges, but she's _trying_. And in my book that's pretty damn good ,no one expected her to really give a shit about her life." Kandence sounded proud, like it was her doing that caused me to make the changes. I beg to differ.

"I just don't understand where I went wrong, this all started after her father passed. I thought she would handle it so much differently." I took that as my cue to step in and join the conversation.

"S'not your fault mama. These thing do happen, cant really blame anyone, other than me of course. You cant take responsibility for my choices, I'm not a child." I added bitterly

" Roxanne-" she started her gray eyes hitting my ocean blue ones.

" My name is not 'Roxanne' , you _know _my name is Roxi." I said through clenched teeth.

"well excuse me young lady but when you came out of me _I_ decided what your name was. And quite frankly I will call you whatever I please, because I'm your mother." her tone was steely. " Grab your things were going home _now." _

" why should I go back with you? So you can send me back into therapy, so you can suffocate me and hide me from the whole world?" my voice rose as I got increasingly agitated.

"Rox, please , just go home." Kan pleaded, her eyes shining with fresh tears.

"fine!" I whirled and stalked into my quaint little room, it seems as though Kan took the liberty of already packing for me. I didn't say goodbye, I was angry with Kan for letting this go on. Making me feel wanted then throwing me out, just like mom did. She got tired of my shit and kicked me out. A day later she was on another week long trip for her boss Hugo, no thought about her daughter. I open the back door of the car throwing my stuff in and slammed it hard as I could after climbing in. Mom was still talking to Kan about god knows what , so I climbed over the seat and laid on the horn. Mom quickly hurried over after waving good bye and slide into the car with ease.

"that was unnecessary." she griped.

" what like everything else I do? Why do you keep being such a cynical asshole?" I bitched. She shook her head and sighted not wanting to fight with me.

We reached our big farmhouse in the middle of no where, the fog forming an impenetrable barrier around the house. Home sweet home. We climbed out and made our way to the door, my duffel bag banging against my side. She grappled with the lock and finally got the door to creak open. Our house keeper Dorthea left the house smelling of pine sol and cookies.

"are you hungry?" she asked after a while.

"yea, whatcha making?" I said indifferently.

" I dunno yet." she went and searched the kitchen I set down my bag and followed her.

"Have fun on your trip mother?" I added snidely.

"It was exhausting, but I made some extra cash and that's always good huh?" she insisted. " I see you grew your hair out, it looks nice." she examined my mahogany curls that now reached my waist. **(A.N. changed her hair from black , I like this style better) **

I took the money from my pocket and slammed in on the counter.

"here," I spat. " do something with this, I don't care just take it." I didn't know why I was doing this, giving her my hard earned cash. But then I remember all the times I took money from her, and guilt just seems to whip me into submission.

"Don't tell me you got this from playing pool?" she scoffed " I thought you were done at Bo's?"

"Had to make money somehow." I glanced at the clock ,7:30. " I gotta get ready , else ill be late for work." I turn and head upstairs.

"wait I though we could-" mom shakes her head and goes back to making dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I spritzed myself with some perfume then studied myself in the mirror. Gray motorcycle boots with buckles, dark studded jeans and a ice pink lace blouse. Classy, but with my own personal edge to it. My eyes lined with brown pencil made my already vibrant baby blue appear wide and curious. I grabbed my bag from my bed with my extra keys and wallet. I rushed down the stairs two at a time.

"I'm leaving, and I'm taking the car ok?" I popped my head into the kitchen. She nodded her head and focused intently on her tea. " I'll be back around midnight. Kay? Love ya bye." I grabbed my keys to the car I had left here. My little Taurus waited for me in the garage, little bugger knew id be back. I open the garage door and started my car. I got in and adjusted the mirrors, no use getting into an accident my first night back out. I blasted the radio and I was on my way.

**Kind of a boring chappy, but I hoped to reveal a little bout Roxi's past here. She really does love her mother, she would do anything for her. And keep her safe hehehe R/R**

**Roxi:** and people say _I've _got issues. Sam your nuts!

**Me:** you just don't understand! Wahhhh!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome, make sure to review: D~**

**a/n: well I decided on a pretty girly song for her gig tonight heheehe I don't own it though!**

**Roxi: **I surprisingly like it

**Me:** of course you do, I knew you would! ^_^ heeehe

**Roxi:** quit eating so much sugar you freak

**Me: **Woe is me! Hey don't tell me what I can and cannot do! Your just a big bully!

**Roxi: **your right, now shut up or ill hit you in the face with a bat! *turns to you* Sam doesn't own hush hush, or my bat she owns nothing she is a hobo who lives in a box!

…**lets get on with the story]**

**XX CHAPTER3 Super Freak XX**

The place was packed tonight, I had to circle three times before I finally found a spot. Then I hustled all the way into the club. No one even looked twice at me, a 16 year old, walking into the bar. I heard a few whistles from some of the older gentlemen, making me want to barf. But I tossed a smile their way, those kind spend the most money. My eyes scanned the room, I spotted all the regulars who show up. Including that dark senior from my bio class. I never talked to him, or even noticed him really. But he was always here playing pool, he never watches me perform though. I meet Bo back stage, anticipation pulsing through out me.

"Nervous?" he asked knowingly.

"Always am. I'm singing that Selena Gomez song or whatever. _I love you like a love song._" I heard it play the other day on the radio, I knew the boys would love it. They disgusted me.

"Awe love you too!" he crooned teasingly.

"Oh shut up, you know its gonna bring in money! isn't that what matters?" I laughed and helped Kurt and Erin, the guys who usually entertain, set up.

Kurt was a man in his thirties, he dressed in dark jeans and old concert t-shirts mostly. Tonight it was Iron Maiden. Erin was also in her thirties and wore the punk-est clothing I ever did see. Leather and studs were her wardrobe staples, she had an eyebrow, lip and nose piercing.

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly.

"Yo girl!" said Kurt. " How's life going?" added Erin.

"Back with mama, left RW too, just in time to finish sophomore year." I smiled. They got into there positions and I hesitantly took my place center stage. Every single time I get on stage I pray to my guardian angel to watch over me and helped me do my best. They haven't failed me yet.

The curtains slowly are pulled up, filling the room with suspense and anticipation. They reach the top and the room erupts with applause. Bo's voice airs over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Bo's Arcade is proud to present that little vixen who's capture's you with her angelic voice. The one and only Queen of Pop herself; ROXI GREY!" a couple people even stand up, the hollering dies down to a dull roar and the band starts to play , giving me just a short introduction. And then I begin;

" _its been said and done, every beautiful thoughts been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one. So your melody, will play on and on._

_With the best of them, you are beautiful. Like a dream come alive, incredible._

_A centerfold miracle, lyrical._

_You saved my life again._

_And I want you yo know baby._

_I-I love you like a love song baby. I- I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby, and I keep hitting re pe-pe-pe-pe-peat._

_Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony._

_There's no way to describe what ya do to me, you just do to me. What you do._

_And it feels like I've been rescued, I've been set free._

_I am hypnotized by your destiny._

_Magical , miracle, lyrical, your are._

_And I want you to know baby,_

_I-I love you like a love song baby. I- I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby, and I keep hitting re pe-pe-pe-pe-peat._

_No one compares, you stand alone. To every record I own._

_Music to my heart, that's what you are._

_A song that goes on and on_

_I-I love you like a love song baby. I- I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby, and I keep hitting re pe-pe-pe-pe-peat." _

The song finishes and I feel triumphant. Dozens of people hoot and holler. Even Dark senior guy manages a cocky half smile before returning to his game. And suddenly I'm pissed. Why couldn't he applaud politely like every one else in the joint. I stalked off stage all smiles and modest waves. The sweet demeanor fading rapidly as I approach the pool table. I reached inside into my bag, and used that time to turn my face into a mask of innocence an naivety. I pull out a crumpled 100 dollar bill. The players were fresh, totally clueless to my game. Suckers, I mentally smirked.

"Hey, guys got room for one more player?" I giggled shyly.

"Yeah," my former classmate said in a silky voice, he sauntered over and stood next to me. He smelled intoxicating like mint, leather, and soap. " place your bet."

" hmm," I fake contemplated before pulling out another 100 and adding it on to my original amount. " that enough? I'm Roxi by the way!" I noticed how childlike my voice had become, it had that annoying tendency to do that.

"Patch." he said coolly. " How 'bout I give you a few pointers, need to know what to expect right?" Another guy handed him a pool stick, he was tall like Patch, with a crop of shaggy black hair. Patch's hair was more curly than his, the guy also had a hawk like nose. It suited him, I thought laughing in my head.

"Thanks Rixon. Now this is called a pool stick." every one laughed. I just smiled and went along with it. Even when he insisted on showing me how to use it. His body pressed against mine as he taught me how to shoot. Then I "accidentally" rammed him in the stomach.

"Oops!" I gave him an innocent look. " I'm sorry, how 'bout we just start the game huh?" I smiled and took it from his hands and leaned it against the table. Then after I shot a smug look to my left and right, I focused the end of the stick against the little white ball. I hit it with enough force to make a "Smack" sound and it sent the black eight ball speeding into the nearest socket.

"Like that?" I asked with the hint of a devious smile. Patches faces was blank as he took the stick from me and sunk the purple ball.

And it went on like this..

Until we hit the last little yellow ball.

"Your going down," I whispered to him. " that money is as good as mine."

"Keep dreaming." he scoffed and took the stick from me. He angled it against the ball. He hit it and the yellow ball ricocheted off it and hit the sides of the table, and creeped closer and closer to the socket. It came to a complete stop an inch before it though. Patch kept his cool, but every one else went crazy. Then suddenly the table jostled and the ball slide right into the socket, and knocking over my beer.

"that's cheating!" I yelled at him.

"Did you see the ball go in? I won, so hand over the money." Patch said as a devilish smile played on his face.

" no way." I picked up the wad of money and refused to give it back. 400 dollars, I'm not giving it up with out a fight. He held out his hand and gave me a warning look.

"Fuck off you cheating bastard! The money is _mine!"_ I smacked his hand away.

" so be it!" Patch grabbed me and shoved me in the direction of the exit.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want." I seethed. The crowd followed us, including that guy Rixon who had a worried look etched across his face. We all walked out to the smoking area of the arcade. It was really jus a square of pavement with an old picnic table. He shoved me once more and the two of us stood in the center.

"Push me one more damn time, you son of a bitch, I'll slice you open!" I yelled at him.

"I'm warning you one last time, I don't want to hurt you, so just be a good little girl and hand over the money." he said patiently, his dark eyes hard but curious. He had kept looking at me all night, seeming deep in thought. I brushed it off as mild curiosity but I now knew he could see through my façade.

"Bite me." I got into his face. " you want it? Come and get it bitch."

"If you insist." he made a move to grab me , but I whirled away. We faced off , neither one of us taking our eyes off the other. He stepped towards me. I slammed the money on the table.

"Lets settle this with a good old fashioned brawl. You," I pointed at Rixon. " you referee , you cheat you end up it the hospital. Winner takes all."

"Ay lass you don't know what you've gotten yourself into." he said in a thick Irish accent. I scoffed and brushed him off.

"Come one Patch, or are you to afraid?" I taunted.

"winner takes all?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Baby, winner takes everything." I laughed, an he smirked devilishly. And then it was on.

**Oooohhhhh snap! R/R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome, make sure to review: D~**

**A/N: I wont spend to much time with an intro, I don't own anything!**

**Roxi: **'cept me bitch.

**Me:** true dat!

Song inspiration-downtown by Petula Clark

**XX CHAPTER4 Downtown XX**

The crowd formed a circle around us, I cracked my knuckles menacingly.

"Patch you ready?" Rixon asked him, he had his arms across his chest. His now infamous mischievous smirk. He nodded. "How 'bout you Roxi?"

"hell yea." I smiled.

"Have at it then , you must be daft!" he took a seat at the table and waited for us to begin.

"You know if you hadn't cheated this wouldn't have been an issue." I sneered.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn greedy either." he shot back. " I don't play games."

I walked up to him and shoved him back, "Unfortunately I do!" I hit him tauntingly. "Come on , go ahead, hit me." he shoved me back and I punched him in the face. He came right back at me and grabbed my wrist, twisting my arm behind my back. I leaned forward and flipped him over onto his back. I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm, and stepped on his back to keep him down. Every one gasped.

He grabbed my ankle and pulled me down hard onto the ground with him, he straddled me and pinned me down by the shoulders.

"Give up yet?" he said bitterly. I just laughed and kicked him in his rock hard stomach.

"You wish!" I punched him in the face and he recoiled. His eyes murderous.

"Patch stop!" a blonde girl ran up to him. Her hair was pin straight and her green eyes expressive. "She's not worth it." she glared at me.

"Dabria, be quiet." Patch hissed.

"Yea Dabria be quiet, go bitch to someone who gives a shit." I grinned.

"Don't you start with me, I'll kick your ass." she threatened. I hit her in the face.

"Prove it whore." the world was spinning, euphoria rushed through my blood. I felt wild and in control. She lunged for me, and managed to get me in the eye.

"YOU FUCK!" I wanted her blood, I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the center. I punched Dabria in the stomach and she coughed. Dabria took out my legs and I went crashing to the ground, slamming my head on the pavement. I tried to get up but the world flipped upside down and I lurched forward. I tried to steady my self but my head was overcome by so much pain. Pain that scorched my mind like a branding iron. I cried out and knelt clutching my head.

"This isn't fun anymore!" Rixon shouted and tried to help me up.

"Don't touch me." I growled and hear the whine of sirens in the distance. Fuck, I couldn't get caught again.

Patch grabbed me and the money off the table, he tried to pull me along with him as he ran to his car. But the pavement keep trying to meet my face, he said 'screw it' and picked me up. Patch buckled me into the passenger side of his black jeep commander. And took off full speed down the road.

"What the fuck man?" I mumbled incoherently. He caressed the side of my face.

"Shush now angel. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No!" I shrieked. Hospitals meant doctors, doctors mean questions. And that meant a vacation to the psych ward. " oh god please no!" cried, and pleaded. "Take me home."

"Where do you live?" he said calmly, I told him my address. We sat silently for a good ten minutes. I was the first to brake it.

" The money is mine, but how about we split it even? Call a truce before I really hurt you." I tenderly touched the newly formed bruise across my right cheek. Patch looked totally unscathed.

"I guess." he said indifferently.

"I saw you laugh at my singing. Was I that bad?" I half smiled and winced as my face throbbed. Patch startled me by letting out a chuckle.

"I didn't laugh, I was simply amused. And yes you were that bad."

"Oh." my face dropped.

"only kidding angel, maybe sometime you can give me a private performance?" A wicked grin danced across his face as he pulled into my driveway. I noticed the absence of my moms car and sighed. Patched turned off the car and we both got out. I took 200 from the wad of money and left him the rest. He walked me up to the door keeping one hand clamped firmly on my waist. I noted how Dabria ripped the collar of my shirt when she tried to grab me. I gave him the keys from my bag and he le us in.

"Can you believe that 20 minutes ago I was going after you for the kill and now I'm letting you in my house." I laughed without humor. He smiled and closed the door behind us.

"Kitchens that way." I pointed. Patch helped me sit on top of the table.

"Where your first aid kit?" he asked. It took me a minute to understand what he said to me.

"Under the sink." I slurred, he went and fetched that. He rummaged around the drawers until he found a dark dish clothe, he wet it and brought everything over to me. He attempted to wash the blood off my face, a failed attempted.

"SHIT THAT STINGS!" I yelled.

"WOULD YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN PLEASE?" he yelled back. "its just water , I need to clean it out." I gritted my teeth and let him finish, he gently rubbed anti-bacterial stuff and bandaged it.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I whispered. He looked at me silently, staring me down. Suddenly Patch crushed his lips to mine.

He pulled my body to him, and after a few seconds of struggling I let him steal my first kiss. My fingers tangled in his dark locks.

"That's easy, because I'm in love with you." he smiled evilly.

**Hehe Roxi your so bad.**

**Roxi: **I'm gonna cut you, and that little shit who kissed me. *smirk*

**Me:** *smack* you so like him shudder! **R/R please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome, make sure to review: D~**

**A/n: Review? Or evil monkeys will plague you and your children. And your children's children. *_***

**Roxi: **your so desperate, just like that skank Marcie.

**Me: **how could you compare us? I thought we were friends? T_T

**Roxi:** we are so that's why I can say it.

…**..Words of Wisdom from someone Wise**

**XX CHAPTER 5 Ice Ice Baby XX**

He loved me? Bull shit. There little words that would make any other girl swoon, but not me. Nope, no warm words of emotion could melt the "icicle" people referred to as my heart. But then again, they also didn't know me.

So why did my heart stutter when he whispered those words?

"Ok Romeo, enough of your sweet talk." I pushed him away, feeling almost ashamed that the first kiss I kept a death grip on could be snatched away so easy. My stomach growled impatiently, I had refused to feed it today in a new diet attempt. And judging by the sound it wouldn't be having anymore of that.

"You want me to make you something?" he asked while handing me an ice pack he grabbed out of the freezer. I slide down off the counter, holding onto the edge. Instantaneously a light bulb went off in my head, figuratively speaking of course. I could abuse his domestic abilities. "I bust tables at the Borderline, I could show you a few tricks of the trade if you want?" he smirked smugly.

"I've seen enough of tricks for one night Patch." I sighed dramatically. "I hate Mexican, make me pancakes." I said in the snobbiest voice I could do with out falling over laughing at the ridiculousness of my demand. I told him where the ingredients he needed were and he laid them all out on the table.

"You want me to show you how I make them or what?" he motioned for me to come over next to him.

"Eh sure why not?" Patch poured the batter Into the sizzling frying pan. I had an intense headache from my temples running all the way to the bridge of my nose. We flipped pancakes, him with practiced ease and me rather clumsily.

"Your good at this." he chuckled.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" I asked glaring at him.

"Nope." Patch smirked.

" Oh my mistake, must have been jealousy I picked up on."

"And why should I be jealous?" he asked incredulously.

"Because of my awesome cooking skills of course." I slid my scorched disfigured pancake on top of Patches perfect ones. He set up the table and I made my way slowly over to a chair.

"Feeling ok?" he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I shook it free and in front of my face.

"Yea, I'm good. Id be better if your psycho girlfriend hadn't _tried_ to fight me." I said bitterly.

"Ex girlfriend." Patch corrected.

"As of when? Two minutes ago when you kissed me?"

"As of 2 and a half years ago."

I snorted. " From what I saw its about time for her to get a watch and move on. Apparently it hasn't ended for her."

"Yea but it ended for me." he leaned on the counter, an amused look on his face.

"Dare I ask why?" I rolled eyes.

" I met someone better, some one with pigtails, a microphone and superstar dreams." Patch laughed coldly. I jumped out of my seat and threw him his leather jacket.

"Take this and get out of my house." I said through clenched teeth. How dare he bring up my past, pain washed over me and swept me up like a tidal wave. Patch emptied the contains of the coats pocket into his jeans and tossed the coat back.

"keep it for now." and with that he walked out of the house, shutting the door quietly behind him.

**XXXXXXX**

I forced myself awake at 5 am the next morning. Mom hadn't come home but left a voice mail saying she would be back around dinner time. Apparently we had our old friends the Parnell's coming over. Great. I rushed into the shower letting the cold water wake me up.

I got dressed in ripped boyfriend jeans , a pink crew neck and black moccasins. I grabbed my bag and Patches jacket and headed out to the garage.

It was only then after staring blankly at the empty spot where my car should be, did I realize I left it at Bo's.

"Damn it!" I shrieked and dialed Vee's number off my black berry. After a few seconds she picked up, early bird that she was.

" Hey babe what's up?" she said perkily.

"I need a ride, please come rescue me?" I whined.

"No can do, breakfast with the fam. I cant get out of it! I know, I tried." she replied sadly.

"Blehh!" I yelled, "Oks, I guess Ill see you at school then bye." I clicked off and pouted. I reached into the jacket pocket and pulled out a slip of paper that patch had scrawled his name on. I punched in the numbers furiously and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" his voice said groggily on the other line.

"Hey I left my car at Bo's last night, can you give me a ride?"

"Sure be there in a few." Patch said smoothly and clicked off.

**Ill be working on the next chapter soon! Make sure to R/R buh-byee!-Sammi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome, make sure to review: D~**

**a/n: 100 viewers? ****J ily2 now review or die! 3 u don't have any excuse not to so go on ahead and hit that purple button! Unless you're an alien. But still even then review! Ill make u a deal review it and I will review one of yours? Kay? Byee!-Sammi **

**p.s I made an error, Roxi started to drink 2 years ago and she is a sophomore.**

**Roxi:** your hopeless

SONG INSPIRATION- don't let me get me by P!nk

…**and that's when it all began **

**XXCHAPTER6 I'm a Hazard to myself XX**

I tapped my foot impatiently and blew a bubble. The bubble popped and splattered all over my face; how poetic. I snapped my gum annoyingly until Patch pulled into my driveway, music blaring. He rolled down the window , shades already on even though the sun was barely a smudge in the sky.

"Do you mind turning it down?' I shouted over the local radio station playing Paralyzer. He smirked and cranked it higher, testing me. Well, I could test him too.

"TURN THAT DAMN STEREO DOWN NOOOOOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I stamped my foot and acted like a spoiled brat. I was tired , hungry, and I could kill someone for a few extra hours to get ready.

"Ok chill out!" Patch unlocked the passenger door to his jeep and I had to jump to get inside. He lowered the volume so only the speakers were vibrating.

"Your such a nuisance!" I griped., Patch laughed at me.

"Hypocrite. Where to angel?" he pulled out of my driveway.

"School dumbass." I took a sip of the wine I had poured into my travel thermos.

"Little early for happy hour isn't it?" Patch arched an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Nope, unless people would rather have me sober and violent. Its called self-medicating." We laughed as we hit the main road.

"Why do you keep calling me angel?" I asked him after a while.

"Because you look like one to me, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Patch pulled into a parking space of the school lot.

I laughed, as we got out of the car and started to walk up to the school, "Don't tell me you're a religious freak? I'm certainly no angel, you better get your eyes checked." Patch suddenly crushed his lips to mine.

"What the hell?" I mumbled. I threw my arms around his neck and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him back. It may sound cliché , but fireworks exploded in my stomach. It was as though all the pieces of my broken life fell into place, if only for a moment.

He broke away first an evil smile playing on his face. Patch held my hand in his and we walked inside the hellish halls of high school.

**XXXXX**

Patch had hung around me all damn day. Stealing a kiss or two when he thought no one was looking. But of course they saw.

And by 6th period rumors were all ready flying about this suddenly "relationship" with the mysterious Patch Cipriano. All of which , of course, were born through Marcie's always open mouth. It was Friday so that meant I didn't have bio until 6th period, now. I made it before Patch and saw the words "New Seating Chart," etched in pink chalk under today's lesson plan. Great, just what I needed. To be moved away from Vee when she was still upset with me for not telling her about Patch. I replayed the scene in my head,

_Vee and I were sitting on the bleachers during first period gym class, my head was pounding and I felt like I was going to be sick so coach let me sit out. And Vee coincidently ran into the door on the way outside. I filled her in on the nights events and she was left with her mouth hanging open like a fish._

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have ditched this morning if I knew you got picked up by that creep!" _

"_I don't know, since my mom came home I haven't felt myself." I placed my head in my hands and leaned forward. I haven't been this hung over since the day after dads funeral._

"_I'm so mad with you I could claw your eyes out!" I knew she meant it because Vee had her angry face on; lips pouted, eyebrows furrowed._

"_I'm sorry! I'll make up for it, I'll take you to Enzo's after school. You can get what ever you want on me ok?" I pleaded._

"_I'll think about it." she huffed._

I smiled as I slid into the seat next to Vee.

"Hey." I said casually.

"So are you guys like an item now or what?" she whispered excitedly. I could already see the romance wheels turning in her head. Good Lord. At that precise moment Patch walked in and took his seat. My eyes widened with surprise and hatred as Marcie got up and walked over to him, tossing me a sly smirk on her way over.

"Oh god.." Vee said seeing what I saw. Which was Marcie leaning over in her ridiculously low shirt to talk to Patch. She exhibited all her body motions of flirting and my blood started to boil.

"I don't fucking care." I told Vee indifferently. Then Coach walked in and told Marcie to take her seat.

"Ok So I assume you all saw that your getting next seats right?" he eyed the class. "Every one on the right move one back, back row move up front." Quickly I adjusted the lay out of the class to fit his description. That meant Patch was next to me. Oh Shit. Vee gave me a tiny wave good bye before moving and Patch gave me a foxy grin as he took her seat. This day just got ten times worse.

**I will try and update soon, review please!-Sammi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome, make sure to review :D~**

**a/n: wow I realize I made a lot of mistakes on this fan fiction! Yikes! So just so you know I'm going to be trying ****alot ****harder haha! XD I love my reviewers and my badass nora maharaja ^_^**

…**..Silence is golden, but duck tape is silver!**

**XXCHAPTER7 cold hard BitchXX**

I tried to concentrate on the lecture coach was giving . But between Patch insisting on brushing up against me every two seconds and Marcie tossing him flirtatious glances, I was slipping more and more focus.

Coach called a five minute break so he could run to the little boys room.

"You two behave yourselves." he said eying me and Marcie. I flipped through my notebook mindlessly, paying him no heed , looking for an easy distraction.

Patch brushed my hair out of my face. "Something wrong?" he whispered in my ear, I could sense the foxy smile on his lips without looking at him.

"People think were together." I said coldly.

"Aren't we?" he purred, a hand trailing down my arm.

"No ." I said curtly. But just as he was about to disagree, Marcie walked over to the pencil sharpener. Her fire truck red Gucci heels clicking menacingly on the tile. Each clack causing a shudder of anxiety to run through my body, heart hammering. I buried my head in my book.

Slowly, and quite suggestively might I add, she sharpened her pencil. Her eyes fixed on Patch as she moved the lever in a circular motion. Yuck. Vee's eyes filled with horror and disgust, Patch with calmness and curiosity. And mine, I'm sure were blank as I griped the table top to keep me from beating the hell out of her. I had already gotten detention for fighting and skipping, three strikes and I'm out.

Slowly, she walked over to the desk we occupied. Marcie dropped the writing utensil right beside Patch in a very on purpose way..

"Oops." she whispered, up close she looked like a Barbie doll. Clear blue and perfectly tanned skin, her strawberry curls looked like a model's for Victoria's secret. Marcie bent over in an overtly sexual way. My gripe tightened impossibly hard, she only wanted him because she thought he was with me. I wasn't interested in patch like that, despite all we had been through, but I couldn't stop the rush of jealousy that surged throughout my body. The hammering of my heart as she quickly wrote 10 digits on his paper and discreetly whispered, "Call me."

"skank." Vee coughed.

"I'm sorry lardass but I don't think I heard you with all that food in you mouth."

"Marcie, shut the fuck up." I hissed, failing as I tried to control my temper. I counted backwards in my head..10...9..8...

"I'm sorry but I don't speak trash." she sneered , while placing her disgusting hand on Patch's shoulder.

7654321.…. I leaped out of seat, slammed the chair against the wall.

"Roxi, control yourself." Patch warned in a low voice. I couldn't hear him, I couldn't breathe. It was as if there was an itch beneath my skin and the only way to stifle it was to bathe in her blood. I lunged, seeing colors run into each other. Feeling the gentle tug of someone pulling me and the slight pounding sensation on my body that I knew wee Marcie fists, and yet, they felt nothing more than gentle butterfly kisses. The last thing I recall the sound of two teenage girls going after each other for the kill.

I stared out of the ISS room's window, out onto the green grass that waved in the gentle summer breeze. I barely got into trouble. Other than two days suspension and a few referrals, and all because Marcie hit me too. We _both _went after each other and so I got the same punishment as her, and of course her was a slap on the wrist because her rich daddy Hank Miller has the school board wrapped around his finger. don't get me wrong, I would have gladly taken the punishment for beating the snot out of her. And next time, there wont be anyone to hold us back.

**Warning: next chapter will reveal the underlying reason of those two's hatred for one another. So read, subscribe, review! Feedback is loved forever!-sammi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome, make sure to review :D~**

**A/N: oh how I love reviewers! You make living swell! Well as promised here's chapter 8, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! When the lyrics come up everything written like this - **_is Kurt singing back up! Oh but you might see a little um… twist with that XD_

**Roxi:** your such a drag.

**Me: **you only say that because you love me!

…**.and so they joined in combat**

**XX CHPATER8 bright eyes XX**

It seems that after a few years of practice, tuning out my mothers bitching was almost as easy as breathing. I got home after serving my last hour of detention , in my defense today was a Monday. A very shitty Monday nonetheless, and her nagging didn't help the situation either.

"God shut up already, I might as well have not come home!" I yelled grabbing my keys and bag from the living room as I stormed out. I had been doing a lot of this lately, fighting with mom over every little detail.

"Don't you walk out on me young lady. I swear by God I will not tolerate this behavior. What happened to my sweet little singer, who brought home a new song every day?" fresh tears sprung in her eyes, I immediately felt guilt swell in my heart. I didn't fancy treating mom like this , but she didn't understand how I felt. She wasn't there for me when I needed her most.

"She got lost." I slammed the door behind me.

**XXXXXXX**

Bo's was packed tonight , and my stomach dropped at the prospect of running into Patch. I reached into my sparkly silver purse for my cell phone and viciously punched in a text to Vee.

_**Roxi: Bo's , can u meet me here? :/**_

She replied quickly.

_**Vee: The place past Delphic? Smh Kk b there in 10.**_

I sat on the hood of my car, gingerly nursing a bottle of gin I bummed off some biker when he wasn't looking. Vee pulled up in her neon and flicked off the lights. She hopped out , wearing black jeans and a dark billowing top

"Hey babe. What's so important I'm missing some serious romantic comedy movie time?" she leaned up next to me.

"I don't wanna go up tonight with out you, the mood I'm in I might need to be driven home." I took a matter of fact sip from the bottle, relishing every last drop that past my lips and the sweet comfort it brought me.

"well, best friends don't let best friends drive drunk. I thought you gave up that habit last summer?" she took the bottle and flung it away from me. I gave her an astonished look but remained silent, I could never bring myself to raise my voice at her.

"old habits die hard." I yawned. "Come on, I can get you in for free." I slide off and hooked my arm through hers, both of us giggling at a guy with a spiked purple Mohawk and snake bites. He leered at us even though he was almost 30 and gave us a wink before taking a drag . Vee and I exchanged a glance and quickened our pace.

"Lets play rock,paper,scissors. Winner chooses your song tonight."

And of course Vee won.

"So what should you singing tonight? Something romantic for the new boyfriend?" Vee nudged me. The other night we had talked about that certain "Butt faced, no good, scum of the earth" Patch, she hated him deeply and made it her job as best friend to tease me every chance she got about his sudden fixation with me.

"Heck to the no. Vee you know that me and him aren't together, haha" I laughed dryly.

She started to hum very off key and we both burst into a fit of laughing as we walked inside.

"Do my ears detect the laugh of two beautiful ladies?" Bo met us by the pool table, I discreetly eyed tonight's players, sizing up the completion.

"Yes Bo," Vee teased, switching on the charm like she did with every male single 16 and above. "Roxi was just telling me how she's singing Eclipse of the heart tonight." her face smug. I shot her a murderous glance. Bo almost doubled over in laughter.

"All these romance songs lately, is there some fellow in completion with me for your affection?" he teased me. _speak of the devil , _an unfamiliar voice whispered in my head. I almost jumped as I felt eyes burning my flesh from across the room. My head swiveled and I saw Patch by the poker table surrounded by people who must have been his friends; a guy probably early twenties with spiky red hair ,gages, a lip rig and piercing green eyes. Rixon with a passive look on his face, all three of them looked relaxed, The ginger having an animated conversation with Rixon,well, animated on his part. And Patch leering at me with a sly grin. Bo followed my gaze.

"_Him?_ that's the guy your so smitten with?" he asked wit disbelief. He stifled a humorless laugh and shook his head and motioned for us to follow him back stage.

I looked down at my dark blue Greek style dress, with my strappy heels. The dress left my ample breast far in the imaginative realms of the male conscience, but flattered my body nicely. _I am a lady damn it_, I reminded myself with a smirk as I remembered calling Marcie a whore. I suddenly recalled the event that set off this hatred,

_It was the first day of high school. I tightened my pig tails exactly and waved to a much younger version of Vee as I headed to my locker. I hoped I had remembered my combination, or else I would be late for gym and receive a detention. And that meant I couldn't go home and finish my new song before mom got home from work, I shuddered at the thought. Mom would be so tired and I would hate to make her do the cooking and cleaning._

_I shook my head and quicken my pace with determination. Politely pushing past the people, fighting to get to my locker. My locker, I registered silently, was what they were gathered around. I made it out of the circle and saw something that would change my life in a _very _major way. The bright red spray paint clashed with the steel gray color of my locker as the word "Whore" was painted big enough to run down its entire length._

"_And that's just what you are!" a preteen Marcie laughed and everybody joined in, chanting "Roxi Grey is a Whore!" I ran from them, I ran until my legs couldn't take another step._

In reality I shook my head to clear those long lost memories away. Bo went to inform Kurt and Erin about tonight's song. Vee took a seat at her designated chair , looking ecstatic. She gave me a reassuring smile, I returned it and looked over at Kurt who went with the sound guy. I shrugged and waved to Erin , who looked totally bad ass in her black corset and leather pants.

"Hey" I said and gave her a wave. She returned it and laughed. She smiled at Vee , Vee almost recoiled at her many facial pairing's. I mentally laughed, as I saw Kurt return and give me a head nod signaling it was almost time to go on. He smirked at Erin and she looked startled then blushed. I always wondered if something went on with those two.

"Bo's arcade is proud to present the lovely , enchanting, Roxi Grey." Bo sounded over the intercom and the curtains started to go up, and the music began, I sang clearly trying to do my best;

"_Turn around,_every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around_Turn around,_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_Turn around,_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_Turn around,_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_Turn around bright eyes,_Every now and then I fall apart_Turn around bright eyes,_Every now and then I fall apart_Turn around,_Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild_Turn around,_Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms_Turn around,_Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry_Turn around,_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes"suddenly it wasn't Kurt who had the microphone, I could already tell who by the silky smooth voice,"_Turn around bright eyes," _I whipped my head in his direction looking murderous, I felt my heart throb violently. It threatened to burst forth from my chest.

"Every now and then I fall apart_Turn around bright eyes,_Every now and then I fall apart" we walked over to each other until we should center stage, facing each other. I felt tears prick my eyes, but fought them viciously."And I need you now tonightAnd I need you more than everAnd if you'll only hold me tightWe'll be holding on foreverAnd we'll only be making it right'cause we'll never be wrongTogether we can take it to the end of the lineYour love is like a shadow on me all of the timeI don't know what to do and I'm always in the darkWe're living in a powder keg and giving off sparksI really need you tonight."

Patch joined in with me , a sly smile playing on his face.

"Forever's gonna start tonightForever's gonna start tonightOnce upon a time I was falling in loveBut now I'm only falling apart.

There's nothing I can doA total eclipse of the heartOnce upon a time there was light in my lifeBut now there's only love in the darkNothing I can sayA total eclipse of the heart_Turn around bright eyesTurn around bright eyes_Turn around,every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to beTurn around,every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am."

I refused to look him in the eye as I sang this verse, feeling the truth of the lyrics burn my skull."Turn around,every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as youTurn around,every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do

"_Turn around bright eyes,_Every now and then I fall apart_Turn around bright eyes,_Every now and then I fall apart."

Again we sang in unison in _perfect _harmony.

"And I need you now tonightAnd I need you more than everAnd if you'll only hold me tightWe'll be holding on foreverAnd we'll only be making it right'cause we'll never be wrongTogether we can take it to the end of the lineYour love is like a shadow on me all of the timeI don't know what to do and I'm always in the darkWe're living in a powder keg and giving off sparksI really need you tonightForever's gonna start tonightForever's gonna start tonightOnce upon a time I was falling in loveBut now I'm only falling apartThere's nothing I can doA total eclipse of the heart."

The music faded, and I spun away from Patch, from the thundering applause, and from the longing I felt deep in my soul for him and I to _really _give everyone something to talk about.

**You likey? Review! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome, make sure to review :D~**

**a/n: last chapter wasn't the best quality D: sooorrrryy! My bad! Well enough of my banter onto what you came here for :D. I realized I made a lot of unexpected twists with this story, well I guess that's fate for you! I love my viewers, you all inspire me to keep this going. **

…**. I be stuck to you like glue baby**

**XX CHAPTER9 Heart of GlassXX**

I bolted down the steps, Vee hurried after me. I shot a glance up at the stage, the bright lights contrasting with the dimness of the rest of the club, and Vee wasn't the only one trying to catch up with me. I dashed out onto the dance floor, the DJ playing the new hit "Bed Rock", I loved the song and tried to make myself blend into the crowd by joining in there wild dancing. I grabbed a little blue shot from a nearby tray and downed it, the drink was strong and I coughed once before grabbing another one.

Vee scanned the room for me, but gave up and went back to Bo. Hands grabbed me from behind and I cried out in fear. I spun around and my aqua irises collided with a pair as black as midnight.

"What kind of bull shit was that?" I hissed shoving him away from me, he grabbed my hands with his. Our bodies close it proximity due to the many crammed people around us, it was difficult to breathe and I suddenly felt panic constrict my throat.

"I thought you might get a kick out of it?" his sly grin inches away from my face. My pulse accelerated as I felt his lips brush mine, a butterfly light kiss that sent shock waves coursing through my blood.

"Stop it." I choked back tears. It wasn't supposed to be like this, there was something terribly wrong with Patch. The way a strange voice spoke in my head while he looked at me, everything about him made the sirens in my head shriek "DANGER". So why did it almost kill me to be away from him?

Patch didn't respond with words he crushed his lips onto mine. I cut loose the ties that held me to this world , and with everything I had left I kissed him back.

"Dance with me?" he whispers, I nod my head and laugh at his goofy dancing, he clearly does it to get me to laugh and I commend him for his efforts.

"Your a fool Patch, and it doesn't matter what you do. I'm _still _upset with you." I frowned.

In a matter of seconds I felt an odd sensation envelope me, suddenly everybody was _way _too close to me. The air was heavy and almost impossible to breathe in, everyone crowed in on me and I started to hyperventilate. I was jammed in between people and I called out, demanding to be freed. But no one heard me. My heart rate quickened, I let out a shrill scream and started pushing everyone away from me. A pair of hands grabbed my arms and stopped me.

"Roxi, _calm down. _your okay angel." Patch said and pulled me to his chest, and despite almost being crushed I whole heartedly welcomed being held by him. The tears fell freely from my eyes. "I'm getting you out of here." he said determinedly and didn't let me go as we walked out of the club , into the cool summer night.

**XXXXX**

We sat inside Patch black jeep commander, he turned up the AC and I sat back in the leather seat.

"I _hate _you, you know that right?" I said venomously. I knew I had given him mixed signals, my head was spinning, my emotions were out of whack, I couldn't decide if I felt passionate undying love for him. Or absolute disgust and hatred.

"Your mind says that, but your heart says that you _love _me." he grinned foxily and pulled me over to his side of the car. Patch had me sit across his lap, he cradled me In his arms.

"You know what I think?" I said breathlessly, smelling the intoxicating scent of him.

"What?" he taunted.

" you one of those arrogant jerks who think they can say a few sweet words, and have girls crawling into their beds!" my face flushed and I tried to open the car door to leave. "I'm not one of those girls, " I slide successfully out of his jeep. "If you really cared about me you would know that. He got out and stood in front of me, the toes of his boots flush against my high heels.

"I know, if I wanted a girl like that I would be with Marcie. But I'm not." his black eyes became as hard as ice. "I want to be with you."

I fake yawned, "Lines I have heard before I assure you!" I glared at him. "But I will say this," I huffed , knowing I would regret this later. "You get one chance with me," I held up one finger to emphasize my point. "Just one , do you understand?"

Patch nodded and broke into a sly grin, "You wont regret this. I promised." I was taken back, it was as though he read my mind.

**REVIEW! ^_^-sammi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome, make sure to review :D~**

**A/n: sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile ****L I hope you enjoy what I **_**do **_**have up though :D please review it helps to motivate and inspire me! Now, lets get on to what you came here for! Happy holiday's , for whatever it is you may celebrate!**

…**Lets get it on! (I was talking about the fight -_- )XXX CHAPTER 10 I need a hero XXX**

I hadn't realized until Patch walked me to my car, that I never thanked him for bringing it around after school the other day.

"Thanks for bring this old heap to my house, my mom had me isolated in my room. No phone, no TV , not even music to soothe my wounded soul." I joked.

"It amazing," Patch teased. "How did you ever survive?" I shrugged and leaned back against the door, Patch bent his head down and brushed my lips with his.

"the better question, is when can I see you again?" he said breathlessly.

"I don't know, schools almost over so I'll have more free time." I blushed furiously.

"Isn't there some sort of dance on Friday?" he said innocently, but even after knowing him for such a short time I already knew there were few things about Patch that were innocent.

"Is there? I must have forgotten." I said passively. I hadn't forgotten at all, how could anyone forget senior prom. Dances weren't my thing, I was exceedingly klutzy and getting dressed up was such a chore! But something about walking in on his arm, kind of sounded _almost _nice.

"Go with me." Patch said more like a statement then a question.

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Your going," he kissed my check. " What kind of flowers should I get you?" he smirked and my blush deepened.

"Um," I stammered and let out a nervous chuckle. " I like daffodils and pink tulips, those are my favorites." I giggled as Patch leaned down again to kiss me. But suddenly we were interrupted by my phone blaring. I glanced at the caller idea, it was mom.

"Hang on once second alright." I hit the answer button , "Mom?" I asked.

"Where the blazes are you?" I heard her bark into the speaker.

"I'm at Bo's!" I shouted back, "I'll be home in minutes ok?"

"Ah!" she grunted and hung up. I snapped the phone shut and turned around to face Patch.

"Well, I guess that has cut our evening short. See you around." I opened the door and sat inside my car. He tapped on the glass and I rolled down the window.

"A kiss good bye he asked?" than kissed me gently before walking away, leaving me vying for more.

I shook my head as if to clear the murky feeling that had formed there. I backed out slowly. But suddenly a thump from behind sent me flying forward, hitting the horn.

"What the fuck was that?" I hissed and got out, I peered behind the back and saw nothing. I shrugged and starting walking back, when I was grabbed from behind. A tall man in a ski mask and dressed all in black held a gleaming blade to my throat. My entire body tensed up, I barely dared to breathe. Suddenly years of self defense classed kicked it , I slammed my elbow into his abdomen and spun away from him. I sprinted back into my car and slammed on the gas, I drove over the side way onto the road and sped towards home.

**XXXXX**

"Ok so let me get this straight? You hit something with your car, got out and was jumped by some creep?" Vee asked over the phone.

"Yes." I breathed, willing my heart to slow down.

"Did you call the police? Where's your mom?" she threw 20 questions at me all at once.

"No, and she's at the store." I sighed.

"What about Patch?" she asked.

"What about him?"

"maybe you should call him? He might be concerned about his girlfriend getting jumped by a creeper, don't you think?"

"No. for all I know it could be someone from Razor Wings, there is no sense it airing _that _dirty laundry." I laughed dryly.

"Yeah." Vee laughed and then she added, "You've come a long way, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Look I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow bye." I clicked off and ran my hands through my hair.

I walked upstairs and took a hot shower, I put on my pajama's and went back in the bathroom to brush my teeth. I studied my reflection; big round blue eyes and decent skin. Normal, ordinary. Words that fit me to a tee.

I walked back into my room and grabbed my guitar sat on my bed strumming a few cords.

"Sounds good." said a familiar silky voice. My hand slipped off the fret and an annoying twang sound came out.

"What the hell?" I said and glared at Patch. I set the instrument down and got up, suddenly feeling cold in my short night gown. He walked until he stood in front of me, his hand caressing my arm caused me to shiver.

"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked." he said. that's when I started to panic I _knew _that I had in fact locked the door, I checked twice.

"What are you doing here?" I said coldly. I let out a yelp as he embraced me, he kissed my lips furiously. "Stop." I whispered, every nerve in my body was alive.

"Roxi?" my mom called shutting the door, and as quickly as he was here Patch was gone. I was sitting up in bed, eyes large with alarm, I clutched my chest feeling my heart beat wildly. Mom walked in and gave me a kiss goodnight. "Next time at least tell me where you are ok? There's a lot of bad people out there that could hurt you." her eyes were soft and loving.

"Yea," I said monotone. "I guess there is."

**Review! -sammi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome, make sure to review :D~**

**a/n: thanks you guys for all your awesome reviews! Also, Happy New years! All your reviews are so sweet, I cant even begin to express my gratitude. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. XOXO-Sammi p.s I don't own anything, including the song**

**Roxi: **finally, a holiday where I can wasted!

**Patch: **I'm not sure getting drunk off your ass is in your best interest.

**Me: **shush! I'm trying to tell a story

… **that sure shut you up**

**XXCHAPTER 11 Those Magic Changes XX**

"_Lower your voice, she's going to hear you!" my mother said fiercely._

"_You cant keep protecting her Blythe, Roxanne is never going to learn if she punished for her actions .showing up drunk and attempting to light Marcie's hair on fire?" dad stage whispered. "This isn't our little girl."_

"_That's just it Harrison, she's _not _a little girl, she's in a gang for heavens sake!" I could imagine mom on the verge of a breakdown, hysteria slowly creeping up on her. I buried my head into my pillow and tried in vain to stifle there voices. And I had cause it. Suddenly, my stomach lurched and I streaked to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet I started to heave and sob, it was as though something snapped inside me and all the pain I had been collecting broke free and threatened to consume me._

"_Rox?" I hadn't heard mom come in, but suddenly her cool hands were on my forehead and she held my hair. I could hear the faint sound of the telephone and the low .scratchy voice of my father. After a few moments I was able to let my crying cease. Mom tucked me in , kissed my forward gently and whispered, "I love you." then padded off to her own room, to fall asleep and perhaps dream of the family we once were._

_After being completely sure I wouldn't get caught, I threw back the covers and slowly made my way downstairs. I wanted to talk to dad, apologize and hope he could understand. Maybe I had become such a disappointment, such a _failure, _that understanding was too much to ask. I stepped lightly onto the linoleum floor of the kitchen, but he was on the phone. So I quickly flattened against the wall and tuned in._

"_I'll meet you there." he said in a emotionless voice. Then pulled on his leather jacket and grabbed his keys, determination clouding his gray eyes. He strode towards to the door and opened it. The floor made a small creak under my weight and he stiffened. I held my breathe, hoping dad couldn't hear the sound of my heart banging against my chest. He shook his head and left. Had I known that would be the last time I would see him, I would have made a louder noise…_

**XXXXXX**

the alarm clock blared and I shot one hand out smacking it. The little annoyance bleeped out twice morosely then went dead. It was broken.

"great." I whispered hoarsely, " that should be a fun thing to tell mom." I rolled out of bed, and stumbled like a zombie into the bathroom. I splashed freezing water onto my face, startling me awake. I rubbed my eyes and walked back into the bedroom, scouring for my ringing phone. I slid it open and read my incoming message.

**Vee: shopping today, pick you up around noon-ish?**

I typed a quick reply.

**Roxi: yep, meet me at the house.**

I glance up at the clock and realized I had thirty minutes. I turned on my stereo and began to get dressed. Listening to the music.I looked into the mirror, a turquoise baby doll tee kaki shorts and strappy sandals. Perfect for a day out. I grabbed my canvas bag and headed out after quickly scribbling a note to mom and sending her a quick text. No need to have a repeat of last night.

"Hey!" I smiled at Vee as I hopped into her old neon.

"Hey," she said winking.

"What?" I said squinting from the sunlight.

"Don't _what _me! Your going out with Patch, I thought you said nothing was going on?" she pouted and looked like a little puppy after you yelled at it for going after the mail man.

"There wasn't. But now there is, I decided to give him one chance." I sighed and shrugged, then gave her a quizzical look. "how'd you find out anyway?"

"After you bolted last night, which I'm still pissed about, he said he was able to calm you down. Then Bo was all like ' poor thing must be embarrassed, not every day a boyfriend pulls a surprise duet on ya!' and Patch didn't deny a thing!"

"oh." I croaked, " well what about you and Bo?" I gave her a smug look.

"Don't change the subject, you know there's nothing going on with us. " she blushed bright red. "he's like, my dad's age." we looked at each out at the road in silence then shuddered dramatically at the same time.

**XXX**

Vee and I walked out of the Silk Garden, arms loaded down with many heavy bags, we walked down to a little market set up down the street. While Vee fussed over the little trinkets, I cast wayward glances at the vendors. I knew from experience that they over priced items of questionable quality, and though I love her dearly, Vee is someone who would easily fall for their scams. Most stations were under big colorful tents to block out the sun.

I took slow steps forward, I zoned out and yawned. The market was anything but busy, so I could afford to be this carefree. Suddenly, my ears detected the sound of some sort of twanging guitar music, and my nose wrinkled to the scent of heavy lavender incense. I looked around for the source and felt them widened with curiosity and my brow furrow. A tent, larger that the others, and draped with heavy looking crimson tapestries on all sides. The it was immense for a simple street station, a faint glow emanated from inside.

"Hey," Vee said suddenly appearing by my side, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. "What are you looking at?"

"I wanna check this out, stay here ok?" I set the bags by her feet and entered the tent.

The air was surprisingly cool , considering the sweltering heat outside. The big room, I guess you'd call it, held many beautiful items with rather large price tags. But what struck me was a dress embroidered with sparkling gold over ivory lace, it had capped sleeves and a fitted bodice. Something, that though I would never wear it, I would love to own.

"Hello , my child." a dreamlike voice said in a thick Russian accent, my head snapped forwards towards a table, with a glowing crystal ball. The voice belonged to a woman, an "old beauty" people would call her. With sheets of dark hair framing her weathered bronze face. Her eyes, deep pools of amber lined with thick kohl, and lips a lush fuchsia. A gold beaded head piece was set on her head and a purple cloak draped around her shoulders.

"Hello." I responded stepping forward hesitantly.

"Don't be afraid, come sit across from me." she smiled revealing a set of perfect white teeth, the only imperfection a gap that was quite becoming of her. I followed her instructions and sat down.

There was something oddly familiar about this woman. Her face, it seemed as though I've seen it before.

"Do I know you?" I asked, feeling confusion etch across my face.

"Maybe not, but _I _know you. I've seen you in the crystal,_ Dorogaya moya." _she said in a language I didn't understand.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"_My Dear_. Now, the Fates have brought you here for a reason Roxanne." she moved her hands around the crystal orb and concentration morphed her features.

"Really?" my head was clouded with uncertainty. Who was this lady, and _how _did she know my name?

"I'm all knowing Roxi, I _see _all. Now come. Look into my crystal ball!" she clapped her hands and fog filled the floor of the room.

"um." I tried not to laugh. She stared at me with a look of patience. "fine." I grumbled and peered cautiously into the orb, it seemed to be glowing more intensely. At first I noticed colors running together, then shapes. And finally whole images. My initial reaction was surprise and intrigue, but suddenly the mood became dark as I grasped the meaning of the images.

And then I was captivated by the future.

**Review please!XOXO-Sammi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome, make sure to review :D~**

**A/n: I'm trying to tie up a few loose ends, like character descriptions and other details I forgot to include. Sorry for the inconvenience! Also all words in italics are probably in French, in the flashback she speaks French. XOXO-Sammi**

**Roxi:***silent*

**Me: **rawr

…**.I guess actions speak louder than words, but emotion trumps them both.**

**XXCHAPTER 12 my heart arranges a melodyXX**

I was looking at myself. Or who I _thought _was me. I was wrong about it being the future, more like a _very_ distant past. My appearance for one, was out of this world. A black silk dress lined with black lace, with a fitted bodice and a full skirt. Long black gloves on my bronze arms and in my chestnut curls was pinned a shiny tiara like clip . I lounged on an ornate love seat, set in a little alcove off a big ball room swarming with people all dressed up similarly.

"how I grow weary of you leaving me." I said in a cold tone of voice, I fanned myself with a black fan.

A man dressed in a very old fashioned black suit with a white waist coat walked in from the crowded room and knelt before me, grasping my free hand with both of his. The light shinned on his face and I did a double take at what I saw in the orb. Shaggy dark hair and black eyes, It was Patch.

"_mon c'eleste beaut'e, _what words of idiocy you speak. I'm never truly away from you." he said with a debonair smile, as he bent to kiss my hand.

I roughly snatched my hand away from him, a strange mixed emotion of hurt and hostility crossed my face. " So now I'm an idiot? I detest you_, laissez-moi tranquille Au Revior."_ I waved him away, but he took the opportunity to reclaim my hand and hold it to his heart.

"no, you could never drive me away. Your words of hatred amuse me." he stood up and extended a white gloved hand to me. I ignored his hand and gathered my skirts, discarding my fan by throwing it on the couch when I stood up.

"_Excusez moi,_ is everything between us just that? A form of amusement." I huffed, clearly something had happened to make me this upset. I knew I wasn't this much of a bitch normally.

Patch's face darkened, and I sensed his patience wearing thin. "Pray tell _mon amour,_ what has bothered you so?"

"You and your philandering ways!" my voice rose a few octaves, tears brimmed my eyes. And covered my hands with my face so he wouldn't see. His hands grasped my shoulders.

"Foolish girl, what lies have reached your ears." he said in a gentle voice. "I am yours faithfully. Have I not pledged my undying love to you, and you alone? In front of all that are present none the less." he held my hands to his chest and kissed my forehead. "Some one has played a trick on you, perhaps out of jealousy that I have courted you instead of them." he said with his ever present arrogant smirk.

I stifled like a child, " I am not foolish, for what if you had heard the same of me?" I laughed.

"No man would dare try to steal something of mine, _mon amour_." Patch placed a kiss on my mouth.

"One moment then my sweet, there's some business that acquires my immediate attention." I hurried away towards the ball room , my eyes scanning the endless sea of people until they rested on a group of brightly dressed woman.

"Oh Lilith?" I said in a singsong voice. I approached a woman with elegantly twisted ebony hair , dark eyes, and bright red lips. Her red dress didn't flatter her in ways that _mine _certainly did. But we differed in the way we carried ourselves, she had grace but also had tramp almost visibly written on her forehead. Whilst I had the grace of a lady who commanded respect.

" Roxanne, always such a radiant beauty_. Oui?" _she asked the surrounding ladies. They all murmured agreements, but cast sympathetic glances towards me. A respectful action, done out of the information Edith had relayed to them about me.

"_Merci, _words I would repeat to you. If you were not a shameless whore." I spat. " _your beau has attempted to kiss me, he courted me through the summer and denied any other lady." _Lilith stiffened. She hadn't expected me to confront him, just accept the word of a friend and move on.

"Isn't that what she told us all?" on frightened young girl said to another.

"_Excusez moi, _but, where are you going with this?" Lilith said snidely. I took a few steps forward, now a few meager inches away from her.

"I think you have a very blurred interpretation of what is _mine,_ I presume you tried your advances on him. I'm thinking your jealous of something you cant understand." I looked her in the eyes, the air static with tension between us.

"I don't want him. Any man that would choose you over me has no more sense than that of a _pig_!" she spat. All the other girls scattered at that moment leaving us by the door, she walked out side and I pursued her. We stepped out onto the steps of a grand mansion, glowing with light from the inside. Snow flakes fell down silently, and the air was still and icy.

"Lilith, I'm a lady. Something you would know nothing about. Leave my home, and don't come back. _In fact,"_ I said through clenched teeth. " I _suggest you leave town altogether. I grow sick of seeing you."_

"I'll leave your home, but I do not fear you Roxanne. These people aren't my real family, so no one has any right to tell me what to do. You think your above all us, like some _heavenly _being. But-" she smiled like a predator contemplating how to kill its prey. "There will come a time where we will meet again, perhaps then you will have come to your full potential. 'Till then I'll leave you one more scrap of information," her dark eyes, gave away no light. Like bottomless pits of darkness

"I have no use for your mindless prattle. Your speaking the language of the devil, and I will not have this brought upon my house!" I said with barely controlled rage.

"Leave Patch then, there is much you don't understand yet. He will bring you harm and misery, I bear no ill will against you, it was merely a show for the young ones, something for them to talk about. Heed my words, lest you separate yourself from that monster you will be pulled into a world of which the likes you've never seen before. Something mere mortals have no business being a part of." she said in an urgent tone.

"I guess were more alike than I thought, " I said blankly. "Neither one of us will be told what to do." and with that I walked back into the party.

The scene blurred and then went out all together.

I sat in the chair silently, "Who are you?" I said shakily.

"My name is Madame Serena, I'm a gypsy who has special abilities in the fields of past lives and life beyond death."

"This is some sort of sick joke!" I yelled.

"I assure you its not. if you wish to see more, come back around noon next Saturday."

I shook my head, "Fine." I said and got up to leave.

"Also, I saw you eyeing that dress." she smiled, "Take it I think you can put it to good use. Maybe tonight at the usual place where you sing." she suggested then went over to wrap the gown in a box for me. She placed it in my arms and sent me on my way.

"There you are!" vee said excitedly, "What did you get?"

"A um, dress." I stammered, I couldn't bring myself to tell her what I had seen.

"lets go get some food!" Vee's green eyes shone brightly. "Screw this diet, I want something fried." she laughed. I didn't know why she was always on a diet, she was gorgeous. A few pounds over curvy but also almost 6 feet tall.

"Ok, I laughed and we hurried back to the car and turned up the AC. Sweat plastered her blonde hair to her forehead.

"Man, is it hot out or what?"

"Yea it is, lets go to Enzo's." I said and picked up my chirping phone.

_**Patch: **_**need 2 talk to u, where can I meet you ?**

_**Roxi:**_** going to Enzo's w/ Vee . Meet me there but make it quick k?**

_**Patch: **_**don't count on it being quick, k b there soon though.**

I let out an aggravated sigh, "Patch needs to talk to me. He's meeting us here ok?" I said as we got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. The place looked like a speakeasy from a lifetime ago, perfect after just confronting my past. We were seated by a young ginger girl who had braces. Her name tag said 'Eden' on it.

"Thanks." I said and looked around nervously for Patch, my stomach tying itself into knots like a balloon animal. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and saw a pair of dark, lightless eyes bore into my own.

"I got a call from some one," she started coolly. "So you've met Madame Serena?" he smirked.

**Review! Also lemme know if you wanted to know what the French was mmk? Byee-XOXO-Sammi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome, make sure to review :D~**

**A/n: well here we are at lucky chapter thirteen, what awesome Reviews, thanks a bunches! Let me know if you have any ideas for the plot, or if you think I'm doing something wrong( or even right haha) Bye:D XOXO-Sammi**

**Roxi:** there are no words for this

**Me:** unless you talk with your fists!

…**Oh my **

**XXCHAPTER 13 TelstarXX**

I almost choked, "What do you mean who is she?" I stood up and backed away. "The better question is who are _you_?" I swallowed hard.

"Lets not make a scene," he held up his hands.

"I'll do what I want. Come on!" I said, "Be right back Vee." I walked out of Enzos, Patch trailing behind me.

"What's going on!" he half yelled at me.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed at him. "Maybe you're the one who should tell me."

"I don't wanna lose you, please calm down!" he went to touch my face, but I recoiled as if he had some sort of contagious disease.

"Why did I see.." I said softly.

"What did you see?" he asked, in a gentle voice. I sat down on a bench and put my head in my hands.

"I think I saw us. Except it was a long time ago. And we were speaking French and there was this girl, and a big party." I shook my head , I couldn't even believe what I was saying.

"What girl?" Patch's face was unreadable stone.

"Her name was Lilith. Do you know her?" I raised one eyebrow in inquiry.

"Yes and no."

I groaned, "cant you just give me a straight answer for once? Maybe I should take her advice and leave you, ever since you came around my life has flipped upside down and inside out."

He laughed and I jumped, _not_ the reaction I was expecting.

"Take advice from _Lilith?_ I think not, that's a fine way to _really_ screw up your life!" he laughed even harder, leaning forward on the bench.

"this is serious. She even called you a monster!"

"I'm no monster, she's the monster." Patch said sobering up quickly. "She's the mother of all demons and darkness itself."

"Then what are you?" I asked inching away, but he got up and pulled me along with him

"You worst nightmare." he grinned like a pirate then kissed me with enough force to brake bones. I felt alive, so I kissed him back. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard enough that he staggered back.

"Easy there angel." he laughed.

"Shut up." I breathed and kissed him, hungry for more. " I'll make you a deal." I leveled with him. "I'll tell you something about me if you tell me what the hell is going on."

He snorted, "Fine, but I'm warning you its not gonna be pretty."

"I'll take my chances."

"I'm an angel, angel." he smiled at his pun. ""Or more correctly, an _ex_ angel."

"Ok now seriously, tell me." I laughed but he just looked into my eyes sadly. "Ohhh no." I said in disbelief.

"Oh yes." Patch grinned sexily. "Now, woman up and hold up your end of the deal."

"No, _you _woman up!" I shoved him away. "Enough games Patch!" I stormed away, a boiling rage surged up inside me , in a split second I smashed the jeep commanders glinting rearview mirror.

"Roxi!" Patch yelled pursuing me, "get over here I wanna talk to you NOW!"

"Fuck off!" I screamed back and ran away. I hid behind a dumpster and pulled my phone out, sending Vee a quick text to ask her to come get me.

**Xxxxxxxx**

"So he wouldn't tell you her name?" Vee asked shaking her head. I told her some bogus story about Patch. No sense of dragging her into his insanity.

"Nope, kept making excuses, so I smashed his rear view mirror." I said indifferently.

"Wow, _badass_ Rox."

"badass indeed." I snorted.

I looked out the window of Vee's room. After Patch calling me a million times and sending numerous texts, I decided to shut the phone off. So if mom got pissed off at me, it was all _his _fault. He had refused to quit BS-ing me, and there was a limit to how much I could put up with.

"I think we should prank call him." Vee laughed.

I could feel the devious side of me start to show, like a ugly red monster. "Lets do it!" I turned on my phone, which instantly blew up with messages, I hit ignore and scrolled my contact list for his name. Vee hit *67 and his number and put it on speaker, I held back the urge to laugh and held up my phone to hers, there was a recording on my phone that I decided to play.

"Hello?" a silky voice said after a moment, I hit play and put a hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing.

" _hello," a girl with a faint country twang said. " this is Susie from planned parenthood. Your test results came in to day. Congratulations! Your having twins!"_

Vee hung up and we rolled around on the floor laughing.

"That was the best!" we said wiping tears from our eyes.

"Help me get ready?" I asked.

"Sure thing babe."

Bo's was really packed tonight. I checked around stage twice, apparently I was flying solo this time. The white dress looked really good. In fact, it was the only good thing, besides the call, that had happened all day. Bo introduced me like always and the curtains rose.I sung in smooth melodic tone,

" _I know I cant take one more step towards._

_Cause all that's waiting is regret._

_don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most._

_And I learned to live, half a life._

_And you want more time?_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts._

_And tearing love apart._

_Your gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back for me._

_Who do you think you are?_

_I know your asking all around,_

_If I am anywhere to be found._

_But I have grown too strong,_

_To ever fall back into your arms._

_And I learned to live half alive,_

_And now you want me one more time?_

_And who do think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars._

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart._

_Your gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back for me,_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, It took so long just to feel all right._

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes,_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed!_

_Cause you broke all your promises._

_And now you're back,_

_You don't get to get me back!And who do you think you are?Running' 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts._

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back for me._

_Don't come back at all!And who do you think you are?Running' 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts._

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul._

_Don't come back for me,_

_Don't come back at all!Who do you think you are?Who do you think you are?Who do you think you are?"_

The room erupted into applause, it roared in my ears as I waved and walked back stage. I was still smiling when a familiar stranger grabbed me by the arm. I looked up, recoiling at their grasp. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth form an O

"Dad?" I whispered.

**Oh look at the Cliffy! Review :DXOXO-Sammi P.S sorry for any mistakes**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome, make sure to review :D~**

**a/n: well, here we are. Chapter 14 already. I never imagined this story would become so popular. Thanks for all your support!****J enjoy XOXO-Sammi**

**P.S. in the rain scene it helps to imagine the theme from Up, the one with the sad and yet happy piano music. It really helped me write it, so if you down mine? Play it as you read!:D**

…**I love you forever.**

**XXCHAPTER 14 UP XX**

"Dad?" I whispered , narrowing my eyes. "Oh sorry!" I grimaced at my mistake. He did look strikingly similar to my father, but I noticed the difference in the eyes. A deep sea blue like my own, instead of steel colored. He retracted his hand from my arm and smiled, taking a card out of his gray business suit.

"The names Thomas O'Malley, and I'm a talent agent." he extended a hand and I looked at him quizzically.

"How can I help you, Mr. O'Malley?"

"The questions is kid, how can _I _help _you._" he said , smiling tightly.

"Um, well you can start by telling me what you want from me."

"Why don't we take a walk?" Thomas said.

"I'm beat, maybe some other time Mr. O'Malley." I said started towards the exit.

_Angel. _Someone spoke in my head.

"Roxi?" Vee said worriedly, rushing from the stairs.

"?" Thomas said.

All the voices swarmed together, I shook my head trying to make sense of it all. A dark silhouette stood against the bright lights and walked towards me. I made out the attractive features, and shaggy hair. Patch.

I shot him a murderous glare. I didn't want to talk to him, or see him. So I ran to the nearest exit and slammed the door locking it behind me.

"Oh dear, perhaps I should go after her." Thomas said, with an almost smug undertone.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Patch hissed. I heard the faint sound of the gears turning, the door unlocking. I bolted down the alley.

"Roxanne!" Patch shouted, I heard heavy foot steps behind me. I quickend my pace unbelievable, tears streaming down my face. I turned right and hit a dead end.

"fuck fuck FUCK!" I whispered hysterically. I punched the cool, red bricks of the old warehouse, feeling the rush surface scrape my skin.

"Babe." I heard Vee say, I looked at her and realized she was looking at me bruised and bloody hand. Her eyes pricked with tears.

"What are you _doing!"_ she squeaked.

I suddenly recalled this afternoon.

_The bottle of liquor sat on the table. Everything else was cleared away except for that and a shot glass._

_**Just one shot. **__I told myself. __**one wont hurt you.**_

Of course, multiply that times forty and you might have a problem.

"Angel." a low voice spoke. I turned away from him.

"Leave." my voice shook.

"You know I'm not going to leave you alone, lost and _drunk._" he said with a dry humor,

I felt the surprise written on my face, alarm washed over me. How did he know?

"You cant stop me, you know."

"I can try." he walked towards me.

I whirled around, "You cant tell me what to do! I'll do what I want, when I want. Nothing and no one can stop me. I laughed in his face.

"Your wrong." he got close to me, "Your _mine_, and I'm not going to let you hurt yourself." Patch gently picked up my hand inspecting it.

I shook my head passively. A rumble of thunder sounded from overhead, and rain started pouring down in sheets. I dropped to my knees, sobbing. Patch's arms enveloped me.

"I'll take care of you." he whispered. "I'll never hurt you angel."

"I'll go get the car." Vee said, and left quickly.

"Yes you will, but its sweet of you to try." I smiled. And leaned against his chest. "Why do you call me angel?"

"Because the first time I saw you, I swore you were an angel. With those cute little pigtails and that cute little face."

"_shut up."_ I growled and blushed.

"Its true. You looked like a lost little angel." he smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"Like you?"

Patch stiffened, "No sweetheart, I'm Fallen."

"What did you do, sign a pact with the devil?" I joked. Trying to free my self from his grasp.

"I fell in love." he said, with a pirate grin.

"Oh yeah, and where is this girl now?"

"She's couldn't make it so I settled with you." he winked. I shoved him away.

"That's not funny !"

"I was just kidding, calm down woman!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the street.

"I strongly dislike you Patch Cipriano." but despite myself I smiled and hurried along behind him, as the rain continued to fall.

**I know its shorter but I hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes! Please review!:D XOXO-Sammi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome, make sure to review :D~**

**a/n: well I decided that we needed a little inside on Roxi's history, so I'm not sure if this story is going to end up being an entire flashback. But what ever it is I hope you like it, thanks for reviewing please continue to do so!:D XOXO-Sammi**

P.S my birthday is in 7 days! Omg and I'm turning fifteen! Aint that ironic?

… **what part of party don't you understand?**

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

_**XX CHAPTER 15 RAISE YOUR GLASSXX**_

_fifteen year old me danced on stages and sung remixed songs, the crowds roared and applause filled the air. I was famous, I had _made _it. I toured for a year and a half, but like every star before me, my fifteen minutes in the spotlight passes quickly. Sales are down and I'm forced to do mall concerts for little kids. Preppy girls at school follow Marcie's example, and point fingers and laugh at me because they have nothing better to do then make fun of my pigtails and sweaters._

_And then disaster struck…_

_My father was murdered._

_It was as if everything leading up to it became a blur; the fighting, the acting out for attention. It all became unimportant. The only thing that mattered was the pain. The sheriff showing up on our door step with a tired face and sad, sad eyes. The strangled sobs of my mother as she fell the floor, her beautiful face marred with tears. I put up a wall with the first sip of wine stolen from the cellar. Part of the collection dad had, the last piece of him that could comfort me._

_I spent most of my days like that, I was barely sober enough to form complete sentences. The girls in Razor Wings didn't mind. In fact, they even helped feed my addiction with nightly trips to the liquor store. Where the older ones dated a few guys who managed the store. Little did I know my days as a apart of their group were numbered drastically….._

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

"Biter." an older girl regarded me as I made my way into a desolate parking lot. The September air had a slight chill. I squared up, even though at 16 I was still short. Arms folded, hair pulled into two pigtails.

"Stitch." I smirked, looking into her emerald eyes, illuminated by the strong moonlight. Her pale blond hair pulled into a super high pony tail. She walked towards me, her school shoes making a faint click on the pavement with every contemplating step she took. Her face was pretty, except for a nasty cut under her left eye and an even nastier one running from her brow to chin. Stitch was always cut up, I had never seen her without any cuts or stitches, her namesake.

"What brings your wandering soul to this neck of the woods?" a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Just taking a walk."

"Bullshit." she grinned, and shoved me playfully.

"Says who?" I shoved her back.

"Says me." Stitch winked.

I rolled my eyes, "You always could call my bluff."

"So what's the deal?"

"I'm leaving Stitch, gang life just isn't for me anymore. I gotta think about my mom, she needs me."

"You know Dominic isn't going to be happy about this, you're his best , urm, what's the word? 'Pal?'" Stitch laughed.

"He'll replace me, besides I already talked to him." I grimaced, the conversation was more like me telling him and Dom shaking his head sadly in agreement to my reasoning.

"I'll miss you." she whispered.

"I'll miss you too." I smiled sadly, and turned to leave. Stitch caught my wrist.

"Before you go I have something for you." she reached into her pocket and drew out a little pair of wings that she'd gotten from her first airplane trip to boarding school "Just something small, so you know you always have a place with us." she reached into her other pocket and pulled out a hand written note. "Will you give it to her?" she pleaded.

"Of course, she's your sister after all." I said while looking down at the name written in pretty cursive; Vee Sky.

"Thanks Roxanne," she looked up at the sky for a moment. Her eyes searching for something hidden. "You've saved my ass a million times, how can I ever repay you?" she turned her gaze at me.

"Take care of yourself girl. Maybe one day you'll repeat this note to your sisters face." I laughed, and so did stitch.

"Good luck out here kid." stitch swallowed back tears, her voice cracking.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." I started walked away. But I turned around and sprinted towards her pulling her in for a tight hug. Then I let go, straightening my jacket I walked away briskly, for the last time.

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air as I remembered the last time I talked to Stitch. Vee had put the lettered ,unread, in a box with all the others. She couldn't bear to get rid of them, anymore than she could to read them. How else would you feel if your sister was on patrol for assaulting teachers _and _possession of drugs?

I couldn't help but feel that there was a reason for rembering this. If I could rember last night maybe things would be clearer, but every time I try to think of it my head starts to ache.

My phone vibrated, an incoming message from Vee.

**Vee: **_**U R IN BIG TROUBLE BABE DX**_

**Roxi:**_** Y? D:**_

**Vee:**_** umm mayb cuz u went PYSCHO last night!**_

**Roxi: **_**there's no sense in yellin me, I cnt remember a single thing.**_

**Vee: **_**ugh! Meet Enzo's NOW**_

**Roxi: **_**kk.**_

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, this was going to be a hell of a day. I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a loose pink tee shirt. The air had kicked on, foretelling me that Sunday was going to be hot.

I laughed at my ridiculous pun, grabbing my bag and scribbling a note to mom. I left the house and started the car. I locked the doors tight and left. Feeling a anxious knot coil in my stomach.

What did I _do?_

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

_Hope you liked it! Review please? XOXO-Sammi_


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome, make sure to review :D~**

**a/n: wow 25 reviews? :D thanks ya'll! :3 plus all the peeps that have favorited this :D the song I listened to during the fight was "rock that body" by black eyed peas, it just happened to be on haha**

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

**Roxi: **I wont black out ever again!

**Me:** yeaa right XD

…**. I wont black out**

**XXCHAPTER 16 I'm not OkXX**

I threw on some short jean shorts , black tank and an off the shoulder tee-shirt. I slipped on my high heeled sandals and made a grab for the bottle of pain medication to ease the throbbing in my head. I slipped on my big dark sunglasses as I got outside, my eyes burning at the sudden shock of light.

"Today's going to be shitty , I can already tell." I murmured to myself. Blasting the ac I drove to Enzo's, dreading Vee's wrath. Had it really been that bad?

I hiked my big black purse over my shoulder and scanned the room for Vee. And found her giving a yummy glazed donut an evil look as she bit into it. I sat down and she directed the look towards me.

"A simple hello would suffice." I laughed.

"Don't even." she said with a pissed off look and held up a hand to shush me.

"that's needlessly vicious."

"_needless?_ no, what's needless Roxanne is the fact that you have a problem with," she leaned in close and whispered. "_alcohol"_

"Oh God here we go, why don't you join a church and get paid for preaching. Instead of being on my ass twenty four seven, three hundred sixty five days a year!" I snapped.

"Because you're my friend, this kind of behavior isn't healthy babe," her emerald eyes clouding with concern.

"Vee," I sighed. "I already know okay. Save your statistics, all your facts, and your concern for someone worth it okay?" I got up to make an exit.

"Wait! don't go, how 'bout we have a girls day?" she pleaded.

I checked the time. "Cant I start a shift here in like, ten minutes. How bout tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm going to the beach tomorrow, so sure." she smiled revealing her perfect pearly whites.

"'Kay." I said and made my way to the back to get ready.

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

The place was really getting packed. Only me and a middle aged red head named veronica were working. Already a light sheen of sweat had started on my face, right underneath the standard issued news reporter hat. My tweed slacks were uncomfortably heaven, and the vest wasn't helping either.

"Can you take table seven?" Veronica asked me. "my hands are tied."

I eyed the table. Damn, I groaned. Marcie was there with one of her minions.

"Fine." I hissed under my breath, and stalked over there. I wanted to get this over with.

"Hi, welcome to Enzo's. what can I get you?" I flashed a sarcastic smile. Marcie opened her mouth to speak and the stench of whiskey on her breath was enough to knock out a small dog. I recoiled at the stench.

"I don't like you!" she slurred. "I came to extend a little invitation to you."

"Details first."

She laughed. "Lets finish this feud once and for all, with a good old fashioned brawl. Who ever knocks the other out cold first wins. Plain and simple."

"And why would I want to do that." I scoffed, this girl was wasting my time.

"Your boyfriend. what's his name? Patch I think. You wouldn't want him to find out all about the little horrible details about your past would you?" I gave her a old look. "didn't think so."

"When and where." I said indifferently.

"my house, two hours. Be there. " she got up and left a two hundred dollar bill on the table. I did a double take. I made this much from two hours at Bo's. I pocketed the bill and shrugged.

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

I got dressed I a tight tank, yoga pants and trainers. Then headed over to Marcie's for the brawl. I pulled up and noticed a large number of cars that crowed the street around her house and the noises coming from outback. I walked around the side of the house and entered the back yard, where people had gathered around a little ring Marcie had probably set up. I stepped into the ring and had a nostalgic flashback to my days as a cage fighter. A shudder ripped through me and I looked at the crowd. A pair of deep, dark eyes bore into me. I quickly looked away from him, turning my attention towards Marcie who had entered the ring, accompanied by two other stocky looking girls. She wore pink boxing shorts and tank, they looked brand new.

"Whoa, I thought this was gonna be one on one?" I asked confused.

"When did I ever say that?" she sneered and advanced on me.

I backed up a few steps, my body tensing up .I rolled my shoulders, loosened my neck, and stretched out my arms.

"Alright. Lets go bitch." I sauntered over , and faked making a move towards her. She flinched. We circled each other, the little gang she brought following her every move. Someone had started the radio, maybe to get us moving? I really had no Idea. Some black eyed pea's song with a good beat. finally I just lunged for her and grabbed the back of her head bringing it down to collide with my left knee. Marcie twisted away and brought her fist around and clipped my jaw. Pain flared up immediately but I punched her in the stomach. Marcie looked up me with an eerie grin. She jumped forward taking out my legs. I didn't think someone so tiny could be so strong.

"Get the fuck off me whore!" I wedged my foot between me and her kicked her in the chest, sending her soaring away. Hands were on me, hitting me, scratching me, tearing at me. "GET OFF!" I shrieked and started hitting anything and everything with as much force as I could. Someone grabbed my waist and pulled me away from the group of freakishly strong he-women.

"I got you." a silky voice said roughly. I clutched my pain, feeling the bruised and bloody skin.

"Got a first aid kit handy?" I growled.

"In the car." patch replied coolly.

"Good," I said slowly blinking like I was caught in a sand storm, my head swimming. "Cause Marcie's gonna need it."

He chuckled low , raw and deep, "and what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I've made it this far alone haven't I?" I wretched myself away from him.

"your in over your head kid." Patch 'tsked'.

"yeah,yeah,yeah. Save me the lecture. Look here son." I frowned. "I'm damaged, broken, unfixable. Your wasting your time on a battle nobody ever wins, nothing and no one is going to change me."

"your so wrong." he laughed and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. "You can change yourself. The question it; do you _want _t change."

My foggy, impaired brain contemplated. "Not particularly."

"alright then. Say? Why don't me get you fixed up beautiful. Though," he said with a naughty grin. "Blood and bruises suit you wonderfully."

"Your so full of shit." I snorted. By reached up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "But sweet nonetheless."

**REVIEWWWW!:3 SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES D:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome, make sure to review :D~**

**a/n: **_awe all these reviews have really inspired me :D I really like getting them, hahaha. I know its been months so please don't killz me!D: my muse left me for awhile.._

_But it came back. They always do ;D once you go Sam you never go back!_

_Whoa…creepy…_

_Anywhozzles make sure to leave me a nice( or threatening, depending on your preference) review. With any kind of criticism or encouragement :D_

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

_**xX**_**Chapter 17: laughterXx**

_Blood…_

The scent of it was all around me, choking me.

_Gross.._

I peeled the sweat-soaked tank top off my body and leered at the inky bruises already forming on my skin.

"She plays dirty." I hissed to myself in the mirror as I cleaned the dried blood off my face. The dark green towel was soaked with water, and it stung in the places where my face was cut. I smirked a knowing smile. "_but I'm better."_

Finally I gave up and jumped into the shower, the water burning my skin even more. I let out an aggravated sigh and a shouted profanity here or there, but eventually I got out feeling clean , on the outside as well as the inside. I peeked out the window, the night was still young and the streets dark. And I was still wide awake.

I did my hair quickly, straightening the hell out of it, and put on shorts and a sparkly top. I grabbed my stilettos and my bag, make up covering the majority of my facial bruises.

I climbed into my car, swallowing about three Advil with a swig of coke. Cherry coke of course, and not that diet shit either.

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

I pulled into Bo's, slammed the car door and made my way inside the smoke filled pool hall. I looked around for Bo, hoping to catch him in between poker games, and I didn't see him. I did spot Kurt and Erin hanging out in a booth near the stage, _probably on a date. _I frowned, a new and unusual feeling of envy tugging at my heartstrings. I didn't like it, not one bit. I briefly imagine the roles switched instead of Kurt and Erin it was me and…

_Patch._

I shook my head to clear that cobweb feeling that had begun to form, and grabbed a beer, drowning my sorrows. Feeling the first drink go down easy. the rest went down like air.

I danced across the room to my fellow band-mates, they were all smiles and warm greetings.

"Hows it going kiddo?" Kurt said, his arm around Erins shoulders.

"Eh." I shrugged. "Don't tell my probation officer, but I got in a fight tonight." and by probation officer I meant Bo, he didn't like it when I got into trouble. He says it makes me look like a hooligan. _he's probably right on the money._

"Roxanne Francine Grey!" Erin exclaimed, using my full name. I grimaced at her outraged tone of voice.

"Hey, Marcie's the one who organized the whole she-bang." I said innocently.

"What are we going to do with you?" Kurt laughed, and Erin smirked.

"The hell if I know." I mumbled.

**Short, but at least I updated :D REVIEW!:D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome, make sure to review :D~**

**a/n: I love you guys all so much! Here is my Easter bunny gift to you :D I know I have a shitty title this time, sorry D: please, let us all work together to give this story 40 reviews. If you love Roxi enough it can be done XD here ya go**

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

_**xX**_**Chapter 18: another night Xx**

I didn't want to intrude in on Kurt and Erin's date. So I moseyed on over to the bar, grabbed a beer, and looked for an open table. The place was beyond packed tonight, and smelled of sweat and gross perfume. I squeezed past the bodies of dancers, falling out the other side, right smack into someone. And that someone let out a shriek as my drink went all over her pretty, sparkly, white top.

The gorgeous blonde with pin straight hair and murderous green eyes was so familiar.

"I'm so sorry." I said, and leered at her. Slowly , through the foggy mist of my drunkenness, I recognized her. "Hold on a second, no I'm fucking not."

"You filthy little-" Dabria started, but then I flicked her in the forehead and she recoiled as if touched by a hot poker.

"Did. you. just . _flick. _me?" she said, shaking with rage.

_Face palm, _I thought inwardly.

"I knew you were a complete dumb ass before, but this is a new low for blondes everywhere." I sarcastically.

"well, your boyfriends not here to protect you now is he?" she said lunging at me.

"Unlike you I don't need someone to protect me." I shouted as I flipped her over my back. I had to hand it to her, she was a persistent little bitch. But had a bad case of angel syndrome type 1. _(look up on urban dictionary for clarification) _

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

_Somewhere in the back alleys of Coldwater a devious and downright horrible deal is being made. Behind a seedy strip joint, a sandy blonde gentleman with piercing blue eyes takes a long drag on a cigarette. He taps one Italian leather sole on the cold concrete. The air holds an unnatural chill for June, and he wishes he hadn't left the jacket of his Armani suit in the car._

"_You got the girl?" he asks a big dark shadow of a man who leans against the brick wall, smoking a cigarette._

"_Not..exactly, I need more time." the shadow spoke, agitation apparent in his voice._

"_Maybe if you spent more time on the _task at hand _you wouldn't need more time." the blonde man said venomously._

"_Your one to talk about hands Hank, your already neck deep in this like me. We are both the same." you could hear the smirk in the shadow mans voice._

"we _are nothing alike. This conversation is over." hank took the cig from the other mans mouth and grinded it into the ground._

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

_Shit is about to hit the fan, _I think this as I pound Dabrias face in. she's pulling on my hair, my clothes, basically anything she can grab to get me off. Finally I let go and she staggers forward like the drunk ass she is.

"Your gonna pay for this." she whispers hoarsely, then disappears into the crowd.

"I already am." I sigh.

**And there you have it :D R/R**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: the shot heard round the world.

A/n: welcome fellow fandom citizens! Its me, sammi, coming back to you from the dead. In my defense my computers down also I had a serious case of writers block. Warning I'm about to bore you will the many details of my life, so if you want to save yourself, skip

on down and read. First off I wanna thank all of my reviewers, all 42 of you. Not to mention all the countless alert- and favorite-rs. I love you all ! I am typing this on my smart phone in fake nails sooo have mercy mmmk? Sorry for any mistakes :/

XxxXxxXxxX

I had always wondered vaguely, if my life was ever worth anything to anyone. I remember being a happy little nuclear family. Then dad went, and with him so did mom. She started working crazy hours and going on long trips, maybe she just didn't want to be in a house that reminded her of daddy. Or maybe she just didn't want to be around me.

She wonders why I turned to drinking, she doesn't understand that it's the only way to keep the ghosts of my past silent. To help me forget all the dangerous,idiotic shit I did in Razor Wings. Keying cars, robbing gas stations for money, delivering threats to people who double crossed our gang. Stupid, stupid, stupid. All the times in the back of a squad car should of made me realize _something_ was wrong.

If course subtlety isn't really my strong suit..

And now I lay here on a old, weathered picnic table outside a pool hall that a sixteen year old girl has no business being at. But that sort of thing doesn't matter to me anymore.

Maybe I am trash, maybe I am worthless, arrogant, despicable. My life could never be anything more than catastrophe.

And then... He walks into my life. The dark angel that shines like a solar eclipse on the land of a world going into apocalypse. He is order and anarchy wrapped in sun dried sheets. He is a breath of fresh air.

I grimace at my mushiness, but grin from at the fact that in precisely 12 hours I'll be walking into the ballroom of ColdWater Inn on his arm. I suddenly sat up with a start. I still needed a dress.

XxxxxxX

Three stores , two brawls with dressing room attendees and one session of frustrated tears later I'd finally settlement on a black velvet sleeveless dress with an open back and high collar. A slit ran from my right ankle to midway past my left thigh, the inside material a glittering royal purple.

I hung the dress in my closet and went back downstairs. It was 11 on a friday and its just been one of those days that leaves you feeling lonesome and hollow. I bit my lip as I turned on my phone and took a seat at the kitchen table. Simultaneously mom let herself in the front door.

"Roxi? Everything ok dollface?" she said and put her bags on the ground. " the Parnell's had to cancel, having car trouble it seems." she shrugged.

" that's good cause I wasn't here anyway." I said as I sorted through my messages. 213 from patch alone. Damn.

"rox!" she shouted in shock at my thoughtlessness.

" I had to go dress shopping for tomorrow, I'm going to the senior ball." I smirked. Moms mood changed instantly, a wide smile broke on her face. The kind I haven't seen in many, many months.

"and who is the lucky gentlemen who is taking you?"

"you dont know him, he's a transfer." I lied, the last thing I need is her sticking her nose where it doesn't belong.

" then I guess I'll get to know him tomorrow when he comes to pick you up."

I scratched my head trying to concentrate on sending an indifferent text back to patch,"whatever."

**Patch: Roxi answer your god damn phone NOW why do you always act like this?**

I typed a quick reply, before he got even more irritated.

**Me: act like what? Stop being such an ass XP **

**Patch:very mature roxi**

**Me: damn right betch**

**Patch: you know what? fuck this shit, I'm coming over **

**Me: just stay the hell away from me god damn it!**

I banged the phone down on the table. Then quickly checked over to make sure it wasn't broken. Luckily mom had just when upstairs and is getting ready for bed. Judging by the look in her eyes she's going to be knocked out solid in about ten minutes.

Unfortunately Patch was alot quicker.

There was the sound of tires screeching into the driveway. A sudden banging noise came from the front room. Each pound was like a nail in my skull. I got up and stalked towards the door and opened only the main door I left the metal screen door locked tight.

"let me in." he growled his eyes gad no depth, but held raw rage and hatred, this was magnified by the dark circles underneath.

"Not until you calm down." I was surprised at how shaky my voice was. He wasn't acting like himself and that scared me more than anything. Earlier he dropped me off after the brawl with Marcie; he seemed genuinely concerned for me. And now It was if he was possessed or something. I knew the guy had issues, like thinking he was a fallen angel for one, but everyone's got baggage. Of course his baggage is putting me in increasingly more dangerous situations.

Next thing I knew he punched his hand through the screen and grabbed me by my shirt front and pulled me forward so I could hear him.

_"let me in."_

**Holy shit has patch gone pyscho? Only time, and reviews, can tell! Im uploading this and drinking iced tea and thinking to myself "Good lord I cant wait to take this story farther!" share in the joy with me guys, and hit that little purple button to make all our dreams come true. Also I'm having a contest, I need a new oc and I was thinking instead of me just creating them I'll let you (my wonderful reviewers and subscribers) have a chance to put in something of your own. I need one villain female or male and one sidekick preferably female if your interested then please fill out the form below and I will get back to you if you are chosen. Keep a look out for your OC's! :D au revoir- sammi**

**Gender:**

**Bio (their history this may get changed to fit in the plot):**

**Appearance (you may ADD a picture):**

**Special Quirk (what makes them different?):**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Five of a Kind **

**A/n: just to put it out there anyone can review on my stories. So you have to review! It motivates me so much to write and post :D be the awesome viewers I know you guys are! Special thanks to : AgentDoubleONight , bookgirl98, and Miranda C Lynne :D you guys are awesome I hope you like this new chapter! Thank you everyone! Lets try for 50 reviews on the big twenty for this story! Xoxo-sammi **

XXXXXXXXX

"Let me in!" Patch snarled. I grabbed for his hand, digging my nails in with all my strength. He didn't even flinch.

"Patch, what's going on with you? You're scaring me!" I cried. Inside a part of me was hoping this entire thing was a sick joke. Maybe these last two weeks had been a sick joke, for him. I never thought you could fall in love in such a short time, but sometimes life can make a believer out of the most skeptical human beings. Now, as he's trying to get in, most likely to do me harm, I can't help but marvel at him. At how much I loved him even though he only causes me pain. I was a deer caught in headlights, staring at death but thinking of nothing other than how beautiful the light was.

Without another word he let me go, Patch gripped the handle of the door and pulled. A loud metallic groaning sounded.

"Roxanne, what's all that racket?" my mom yelled. Adrenaline kicked it and I sprinted upstairs, not pausing to close the main door. I burst into mom's room and yanked the sheets off her.

"Mommy someone's trying to break in, please you gotta hide." I cried, tears streaking down my face. What had I brought her into?

"Comon baby," she said as mom-mode kicked in, she got up and reached under the bed and pulled out a black case. A bang sounded as the front door was ripped open. Slow contemplating foot steps echoed downstairs. Mom unlatched the case and took out a sliver handgun.

"lets go." I said as I grabbed her hand and made our way into the hallway.

On the stairs I could see a black shape making it way up,I made a split second decision and quickly pulled my mom to the bathroom at the end if the hall and shoved he inside. I locked the door from the outside keep her from getting out.

"Roxanne! OPEN THE DOOR!" She cried hysterically. Patch stood at the top of the stairs, he looked at me with his emotionless black eyes. I made a small whimpering noise in the back of my throat. I squinted half wanting to see him coming, another half wanting to pretend this was a dream. He lunged for me and I quickly rolled out of the way and sprinted down the stairs. I was prepared to launched myself down to get away from him, but Patch was alot quicker than me. He grabbed at me, ripping my shirt front and raking his nails down my chest. "NO!" I shriek and he put a foul smelling cloth over my mouth. I tried not to breathe but panic over took my brain, i couldn't think straight anymore. Next thing I saw was the. deep,hopeless black of his eyes.

XxxXxxX

I popped my eyes open and was nearly blinded by the bright fluorescent lights dangling above me. I listed by head up and looked around the starch white room, the smell of antiseptic making me gag. My eyes watered, but my hands, feet, and midsection were all strapped down by leather bound steel. I thrashed around for a second out of clear annoyance. But i stopped when i heard the sound of voices approaching the door. I closed my eyes as two people, two men to be specific, walked in.

"Her vital levels are stable you see, so we should be able to start the procedure soon. I must commend you on your work, ten minutes is a new record. I should employ your services more often." one man said to the other, he chuckled lightly and sounded like a college frat boy.

"yea." came a bored and mumbled reply. Patch, I thought venomously." you better keep your end if the deal Hank, leave the nephilim vassals just that, vassals. Instead of fucking around with fallen angel property." and with that he left, his boots stomping out of the room.

" ahh, but he doesn't know about you my precocious." Hank said, I feel as though I have heard the voice before. He stroked my hair and I repressing the urge to slit his throat. " he just personally delivered the perfect weapon to defeat his kind." he said in a digusted tone. " my own flesh and blood, your going to be symbolic to all nephilim. Your going to make daddy proud. Unlike that disgrace to good nephilim blood, Marcie." he spat out her name like it was a dirty curse word. Marcie? Marcie Miller? That must mean...

"Mr..Miller? What the fuck?" I said, I wanted to tear his throat out. I wanted OUT. I wanted out right now, out and far fucking away from these cult freaks! My dad was fucking dead! They keep shoving my face in every second, for chrissakes he was murdered.

" Good day Roxanne. Glad to see your up, now we can proceed with the experiment."his Caribbean eyes, which I know now are exactly like mine, looked eager and ..excited? My heart started hammering , sweat dripped down my face. His sandy blonde hair and perfect tan belonged on Delphic beach, not in this uber-creepy laboratory. He slipped on some plastic gloved, the rubber snapping against his skin in a sickening way. He picked up a vial filled with a glimmering gold liquid.

" what the hell is that? Get it away from me!" I yelled, my voice held a horrible echo in this room.

" this dear, is angel blood. More precisely archangel blood donated by your little boyfriend who just left." my eyes widened at the mention of patch. how much did hank really know?

"Your lying, Patch is fallen you dumbfuck!"

" He was an archangel, keyword being was. Now he is contaminated with devil craft, his wings were ripped out. It was like catching and caging a fox, though he is one hell of a fighter might I add." Hank let out note of maniacal laughter. " I made him forget all about you." his laughter increased. " the beat part is he is going to wake up tomorrow and remember you screaming and crying as he handed you over to me. To me.. Your father." he said thoughtfully.

"Well at least I know I have crazy running in the family, you mother-" I was then cut off when that needle gleamed in that sickening light.

He pushed the needle into my arm and the burning hot liquid rushing through out my veins. I let out a deafening scream. My back arched and spots clouded my vision, my eyes felt like they were on fire right down to the core. The flames started in my heart, then radiated throughout by limbs. The heat and pressure was building, as though smoke was filling up my body. My shrieks were cut off by my gagging as I felt that smoke enter by lungs,I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. And the pain.. Oh...the pain was like knives stabbing my every cells. My skin felt like lips after drinking a hot bottle of hot sauce. Like I laid in a tanning bed for seven hours. Like I took a vacation to the suns surface.

"Go to sleep now." He said soft and tenderly, like a father tucking a child into bed. I unwillingly complied, the pain was far to much to withstand for long.

**Wow, I think this is the best chapter I've ever written. Review my lovelies! Review for mama:D I hope you like the little twists I added hither and tither :D please oh please review, not for me but for Roxi 3 also please participate in the contest! I need oc's and I want to get my viewers in put. The form is at the end of chapter 19. Anyone can participate in this contest author or not! :D thanks guys and leave them reviews. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: into that good night

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I owe some credit to AgentDoubleONight for some of the ideas portrayed in this next installment: D enjoy! Also I listened to the harry potter Friday parody today by the hillywood show, it's very good!XoXo-sammi

XXXXXXXXX

I was cold room was dark and I was alone. The restraints were unlatched, and it stung on my wrists were the skin was rubbed raw. In fact all of my skin felt raw, like I took a scalding bath and scrubbed my skin with a Brillo pad. I sat up slowly, the world was tipping sideways and a shudder ripped through my body. I slide down off the metal gurney and looked around; the room was absent of anyone else. I tried the door, it was unlocked. I let out a sigh of relief. I walked slowly down the hallway, my body felt like I was weighted down with sandbags. I was so tired, my eyes ached and felt dry. I blinked a few times as I pasted by a large one way window, the room on the other side was a temporary office with plywood desks and stool chairs. It was disorganized, papers laying everywhere. I saw a small file laying on the desk closest to the window, I squinted my vision focusing in on the name; Roxanne Francine Grey. Rage pulsed through me as I brought me hand back and released it like the snapping of a rubber band. The thick glass shattered with ease and I wondered what else I was capable of now. I shook my head and reached inside pulling out the file.

I leaned against the wall and opened the khaki colored stalker book. Because that's what Hank is basically, a fucking psycho stalker.

Name:Roxi

Gender: female

Height: 5"2'

Weight:150 lbs

blood type: O-

Eye:blue

Hair:Brown

Notes: test subject exhibits increasingly more erratic and angry behavior. Alcoholic. Violent. Dangerous. Must be brought under control.

" the fuck is this?" i said, my stomach churned. Two tears slipped out of my eyes from the pain radiating in my head. I dropped the file and walked out the exit door, i knew why no one was here. They didn't expect me to make it through the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Patch's Pov

I woke up with a guilty man's conscience. I remembered her screaming, her pleas to let her go, that I scared her. I was scaring her.. I raked my hands down my face, wishing I could feel pain. That I could punish myself doe what I did to her. Hank is a traitorous deceitful bastard, and I swear to the highest powers I will find a way to kill him. Oh Roxi dear, why have I helped him do?

I got up quickly and put in some jeans, leaving my black tank on. I left my home abd hopped on my motorcycle. Praying for the first time in centuries,I hoped I wasn't too late.

XXXXX ROXI

The sun was hurting my skin, with was tinted red and cracked, even bleeding in some places. My lips felt fuller and they were also a bright rosy red. My hair was gleaming copper. And my eyes, the part that scared me the most, were a glowing gold where my pupils should be.

I walked in the middle of the road, so immersed in the pain I didn't hear the car coming towards me. The red haired lady was trying to reprimand her two children, a boy and a girl. She didn't watch the road, she didn't see me. Her minivan collided with me, I crouched down and the car flipped in the air landing on the road with an unnatural scraping sound. My body ached even more, but I was ok. I couldn't say the same for the family. I sprinted over and checked the inside. The lady looked at me blankly blood spilling out of her bend nose.

" the k-k-kids." she choked out.

I ripped off the door to the back and carefully climbed inside. I started to heave as I saw the glass embedded in the young boys neck. The little girl seemed ok, her face was scraped and bloody. I got a god hold on both of them and gently pulled them out. I started sobbing then as I looked at the little boy. I walked over abd helped the mother get out. She saw her boy and become a statue. She turned to look at me, her eyes blank and emotionless. She simply shook her head at me and went to join her daughter as she woke up and found her older brother peacefully dead. His eyes closed as if he was sleeping.

I continued walking, despair so intense weighed me down even more. I heard the sound of a bike coming up behind me. I stopped at my place in the road, hoping this time someone would finish me off for good.

"Roxi!" Patch called out for me. He quickly got off his bike and ran over to me. He looked exactly how i felt, " i thought you - oh damn it all! I handed over to that monster, he could have killed! You I'm sorry, oh god I'm sorry angel." he looked me over, looking more and more digusted at himself." what did he do to you?" hr stroked my hair, my head twitched sideways. My body tended to seize every once in awhile now.

" i wish he had killed me." i said, my voice sounding soft and delicate even to my ears. " i killed a boy today, the cat he was in collide with me."

"Jesus..." Patch said. I could tell he didn't know how to response, he stood there with his mouth hanging open.

I was warmer now, but i was still feeling immensely sick. I leaned over i to the grass, the contains of my stomach now spilled on the side of the high way. I couldnt stop even though i saw blood, i tasted it in my mouth. I wiped my face.

" I'm a fucking monster." i said simply."

"your wrong..hank is. Its not your fault the boy us dead its his fault." Patch kisses my burned forehead. GE played with my hair gently, trying to comfort me.

It didn't matter anymore. My life would never be the same, oh how cliche. I still had hope though, I could still do something. If the life of that boy meant anything, as God as my witness I will kill that devil Hank Miller..

**And that, my dears concludes part one of Roxi's story. Review for more! :D Tata for now.**

**Roxi: stay tuned for the action *hits hand with lead pipe* or else.**


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue: Vengeance

**A/n: hello my little bees! 3 so utterly sorry it took so long to post this, things have been insane. I'm a horrid authoress *cries***

**Roxi: would someone please shut her up?**

**Me: dobby Is a free elf!**

**Roxi: you're a psycho! Did Erik give you candy again?**

**Me: nooo 0.0 **

**Erik: Erik most certainly did! **

**Roxi: * chasing the phantom of the opera with his own Punjab.**

**Anyways, I'm very much contemplating a sequel. But I am not going to do one anytime soon unless I get a bunch of support from all my readers. Everyone with a twitter/needs to make a twitter needs to follow me SammiLoveSmitti . Therefore you can spam me with pleas and beggary until I comply with your wishes, and also I follow back ;D. Thanks to everyone who put up with me while I wrote this story I enjoyed writing it soo much and cannot wait for the sequel! Soo without further ado a disclaimer**

**I OWN A THREEFOOT RED SOCK MONKEY, BUT I DONOT OWN HUSH HUSH! If I did there'd be more angst and drama, not to mention comedy. Also I do own Roxanne and the little redheaded family she sadly destroyed... I wonder if you'll ever see from them again? ;)**

**Epilogue: Vengeance**

I absolutely didn't expect that the first time I entered Patch's underground apartment with its gleaming black floor and leather that I would be doing so battered, tired, cold, and distraught. I killed a little boy with the sheer force of my body against their car, the way the metal just rolled over my body made my stomach tie in knots.

I did as patch instructed and stripped off my burned clothing, all the way down to my underwear. He stood outside his bedroom, which was all dark green silk and black cotton sorts of bedroom things, while I inspected my cracked bleeding skin. Large, almost claw-like gashes ran down my back. Layers of skin were torn and bleeding in many places on my back and chest, my legs and torso rosy and raw. My lips were split out, like I was punched in the mouth. I slipped on the oversized t-shirt over my head, all the while staring into my strange golden pupils.

"Are you ok, angel?' Patch's deep voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Yes." My voice sounded raspy and tight. My body was so very, very cold. Even though I knew it was almost 95 degrees outside. The pain was starting again, this time as a dull throb and I desperately needed to lay down.

Patch opened the door, not hesitating in the slightest. He took one look at my face and gently picked me up. Supporting me with one arm, he unmade the covers of his bed and gently set me down. The soft silk was like ice and itched my raw skin. I grimaced trying to hold back a sob. Patch's face remained blank; it was an aggravating patronizing look to me. I wanted to know what he was thinking, that he still wanted me even if I was hideous. I know he didn't mean to bring me too hank, it was hank who contaminated his body and controlled him. He would have never done that one his own.

Patch grabbed a porcelain basin of water, some bandages and antibacterial cream, and a washcloth over to the bedside table.

"Lay on your stomach." He said in a quiet voice. "Pull the back of your shirt up around your shoulders and pull your arms out so I can see your back." He didn't look at me and soaked he washcloth. I did as told and let out an irritated sigh, I didn't like to be touched, but it would be even worse if I got an infection. I wasn't exactly thin like Marcie; I could stand to eat a whole meal. I may be sixteen but I have a fully developed woman's body.

Genetics, you can't exactly pick and choose.

He gave me a fleeting look before speaking, he cleared his throat. "And you bra, that needs to go." I blushed furiously as Patch looked away. I unclasped it and laid down, my arms tucked into my sides so he couldn't see a thing. At least he wouldn't be able to tell I was blushing. He placed the rag rather forcefully on my skin. Someone was defiantly not cut out to be a candy striper.

"I mixed alcohol into the water," he said as it began to sting. He smirked at my face as it twisted in pain. "Come on angel, you're gonna pull through this."

"Easy for you to say asshole!" I sneered, no hint of joking in my tone. And it continued on like this throughout the night...

A young woman hurried into the extravagant mansion where a large group of men were gathered. She opened the door to the dining hall and walked up past the crowded long table, men of all shapes and sizes were bickering, all red faced and uppity. At the very head of the sat a blonde man, he slouched in the chair and played with his glass absent mindedly, obliviously to the chaos going on.

"What do you want Rochelle?" he said monotone.

"You can come out of that fake mourning, your daughters not dead." The fiery red head snapped.

"Her heart stopped beating, she's very dead." He disagreed.

"Hank, you and I both know that a still heart does not a corpse make." She said, hank then rises from his seat and all the men in the room begin to quiet.

"Gentlemen," he said with a delightfully evil grin. "Let the phase2 initiate on schedule." Hank turned to Rochelle,"We've a war to win."


	23. Chapter 23

I am rewriting my story "The Big Bang" under a new title. It will either be "Rebellion", "The Sound of Truth", or "Noir". Any preference? Do you want the existing title to remain? Leave a comment:D happy holidays!  
>-Sammi<p> 


End file.
